Connecting
by spudyface
Summary: Being an orphan is hard especially when none of your relatives want you, this is exactly what happened to Zelda. But healing is hard when your sent to boarding school and tormented at every corner. Will Zelda's new friendships help her in the process. Rated M because I actually read the guidelines, feel free to comment. full summary inside.
1. Changes

**After Zelda Harkinian is orphaned and her uncle sends her to boarding school, Zelda is left to piece herself together, which is hard when she's all alone. But can her new friendships help with the process and will her new blooming relationship remain strong enough to withstand torment and humiliation at every turn.  
This fanfic contains love, grief, hatred, friendship and jealousy.**

**All right etc. belong to Nintendo**

Chapter one ~ Changes

Being an orphan is hard especially when none of your relatives want you. That was why my uncle chose to send me to boarding school in an entirely different province.

I stood on the train station platform waiting for the Hyrule High train that went directly to the school I had been enrolled in. My uncle dropped me off here, not even bothering to stay and see me off. The only words he said to me were _'The train should be here soon, the school is all the way north in the Lanaryu province and since I'm in the Faron province you won't be able to come for short holidays on weekends and when the end of year holidays come I'd prefer it if you just stayed at school because I'll be busy.'_ And with that my uncle left me standing there all alone.

I looked down at my red dress that went to my knees and brushed off a bit of dirt, I walked over to a seat to wait, my black ankle boots tapping as I walked. My blonde hair blew around me as the school train came to a stop beside the station platform. A man stepped out wearing a train conductor suit.

"Zelda Harkinian," I don't know why he called me when I was the only one at the train station. I breathed in a deep breath, picked up my suitcase and handed the man my ticket.

"Welcome," The man said as he tore an end off the ticket and handed it back to me. "Please take a seat,"

I wandered on board and looked around to find there weren't many spare seats except for one down near the back of the carriage. So I walked down the aisle keeping my head low, as I knew people were staring at the new comer, me.

I placed my suitcase in the overhead compartment and sat down just in time to be rocked by the forward movement of the train.

I stared at the window and wondered how life could change courses so easily, so quickly. One minute my loving parents surrounded me then all of a sudden I'm sent to a boarding school because my uncle doesn't want to deal with an orphaned child like me.

I didn't remember much except waking up to smoke, that night everything was lost. The next thing I remember is screaming as I finally escaped the burning house.

I came back to reality with a feeling of sadness; it was too much thinking about that night. My family lawyer then informed my uncle and me that once I turned eighteen I would inherit my family fortune. You see, my father was a politician who earned a large sum of money for our family. Many of my relatives despised us for this, which is why my uncle wanted nothing to do with me after it was decided he would be my guardian. Eighteen, two years seemed like it would take forever to be free to do what I want, but until then I had to stay at this boarding school called Hyrule High.

As I sat leaning my head against the window I saw a group of people staring at me. There were three girls and four boys, as soon as they caught me staring back at them they looked away. They were probably gossiping about how I escaped from the fire, seeing as everyone heard my name being called.

I clutched at the locket under my shirt, it belonged to my mother and whenever I thought about her I seemed to calm myself, it was like magic.

I exhaled a deep breath and continued to stare out the window at the passing forest. I was now alone and I had to get used to it, otherwise I wouldn't cope in any possible way.

As I leaned against the window I felt even more tired, I hadn't slept in the last twenty-four hours because every time I would have nightmares, and every time I would wake up screaming. I could feel the edges of my eyes wanting to close but I was too scared. I didn't want to relive the torment of the fire that took everything from me.

* * *

Murmurs woke me from my daydream. There were many kids looking out the window and pointing.

"Finally we've arrived," Exclaimed one of the girls who was staring at me earlier.

I was one of last students to exit the train, and when I did a huge school loomed before me. It was the biggest school I had ever seen, definitely bigger then my previous school.

I followed everyone else through a large gate and into a massive square.

"Please everyone settle down," a woman yelled. Immediately everyone in the square quietened down, and a man on a small makeshift stage stepped forward.

"Hello everyone and welcome to a new school year at Hyrule High. For those of you who are new students, I am Gaepora the headmaster. Now there are a few rules I would like to remind you about, there is to be no running in the corridors due to accidents last year. The curfew is ten pm and lights out by twelve."

The headmaster listed many of the school rules that I was already familiar with. I noticed out of the corner of my eye seven girls staring and giggling at me, I stared at them, which made the turn around. They were different from the people who were staring earlier on the train. I suddenly knew to avoid those girls. I just got an off feeling about them, like they were up to no good.

"Now I would like all new students to follow miss Impa here. Everyone else, I'm sure you all know where to go," With that, the headmaster left the stage with a few other teachers.

Everywhere, students began walking inside in many different directions. So with suitcase in hand, I wandered over to the woman named miss Impa. Already there were many other students there.

"Ok everyone I'm miss Impa, but everyone calls me Impa. I'm the school councillor so feel free to come by anytime. Now, I'll call out a name and when I do I want that person to come and collect their room number and key," Impa explained and began calling out names.

It wasn't long before my name was called out, and I took my room number and key. Block E room 47, it said. I quickly found block E and discovered I was on the fourth floor, there was no elevator so I had to walk up the stairs with suitcase, luckily for me I didn't have many belongings after the fire so my bag was light enough to carry up four flights of stairs. I reached the fourth floor and wandered down the hallway until I arrived at room 47 that was in a dark area of the corridor. I unlocked the door and entered the small room. Inside was a bed with a dresser beside it, a desk and a wardrobe beside was a door that lead to a small bathroom, there was one single, wide window in the room that provided a spectacular view of Hyrule field and it's many forests. The room was small, which made me feel as if I were trapped. I placed my suitcase on the bed and sat down at the window and stared out, wishing I were at home with my parents. But I knew that was impossible, I could never be with them again, I would never be loved again. I was alone in the world with nowhere to turn, nowhere to hide. I tasted the salt in the single tear I shed, but brushed it away.

**So, what'd you guys think, very long chapter but hey everyone likes long chapters. I'd love reviews, especially if they contain motivation, constructive criticism, idea's, etc.**


	2. rights and wrongs

**I'd like to thank Nerumi H, khherooxasoray, PandoraLC0728 for taking the time to review this story, they help me to keep on writing.  
All rights, etc. belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2 ~ rights and wrongs

It was a daunting task of putting my belongings away into the unfamiliar draws, and the unfamiliar wardrobe. Everything around me was so unfamiliar. The peach walls gave me no reminder of my blue sea room before it was gutted by fire. The furniture smelt old and used unlike my own furniture that smelt of fresh pine.

"Hey there, your new," I spun around to a see a girl with dyed green hair, she was one of the girls from the train.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"You look like you could do with some friends around here, one thing is you don't want to get stuck with the wrong crowd."

"The wrong crowd?"

She stepped into my room and closed the door. "There's a group of seven girls. They are the most meanest people around and most try to stay on their good side, which is pretty hard to do."

I remembered the group of seven girls in the square who were laughing at me. "I think they were laughing at me earlier."

"Probably, they try to dig up dirt on new comers, they get some sort of fun out of it I guess."

"Mmm" I had come across many girls like that before, I never understood them though I didn't really want to.

"I'm Saria by the way," Exclaimed the girl with a smile.

I smiled back, "I'm Zelda."

"Well it looks about time to eat, come on let's head down and I'll introduce you to everyone," Saria said looking at her green watch and heading out the door.

I followed behind her as some younger kids were running the opposite way down the hall.

I thought it was strange that Saria had openly accepted me as a friend, I guess that's the type of person she was. I was glad I had at least one friend in this place considering what had happened to me

Up ahead was a girl vigorously knocking on a door. She had brown, short hair in pigtails and was wearing a pair of jeans and a casual white shirt. "Open up this door Midna."

"Hey Karane, has Midna locked herself in her room again?" Saria asked the girl who was knocking on the door.

"Yeah it's been an hour, hey, who's your friend?" Karane asked peering towards me.

"This is Zelda, she's new so I made sure she didn't hang with the wrong crowd," Saria smiled.

"Good thinking Saria, I'm Karane our friend Midna is in her room,"

"Midna usually locks herself in her room, we get worried about her of course." Saria sympathetically said.

"One thing you should know Zel is that Midna… well, tends to be blunt with people." Karane explained in a soft whisper.

"Zel, I like that nickname, it suits you Zelda, good thinking Karane." Saria beamed.

Karane just grinned and folded her arms over her chest. Just then the door burst open and one of the girls who was on the train was standing there. She was wearing all black clothes and had several bangles on her wrists. She wore thick eyeliner and had a lip piercing at the corner of her mouth. This girl was obviously named Midna and the first thing she noticed was me.

"Who's the posh snob?" Midna asked eyeing me up and down.

"She's not a snob, Midna!", "Don't be so rude!" Saria and Karane both said at the same time.

"I'm Zelda," I simply said giving Midna a warm smile.

"I'm hungry lets eat," Midna said in reply and walked down the nearby stairs leaving the three of us staring after her.

"Don't take it personally Zel, she's like that to everyone," Karane explained nudging my arm.

"Let's catch up, all the food will be gone before we even get there," Saria said bouncing down the stairs. Karane and I went after her. I wondered if these girls were being nice to me just because of what happened to me. If that was the case I didn't want to have friends out of pity, I wanted friends to accept me as I am. I followed the three girls across the square and into a large room that smelt of food. I looked around and saw that many people had hot food in front of them, upon comprehending the smell, my stomach growled. Lucky no one noticed, as it was way too loud.

Suddenly Saria took my arm and led me over to a bench that contained all the hot food.

"Mmm smells good," Saria claimed sniffing the food. She took a tray and placed a bowl of the steaming soup onto it, I did the same following Saria down the line. When Karane, Midna, Saria, and I had our meals, I followed them over to a table outside. The three girls wandered over to a table full of boys.

"There's my darling girl," cried a boy holding out his arms to Karane, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh I see," A smirk spread across Karane's face as she took a seat next to him. Saria and Midna both took seats so I sat on the end of the table as everyone seemed to be too deep in conversation to notice me. I just began eating my food, trying not to show how much it hurt to be ignored.

_'Yep these people were friends out of pity,' _I thought to myself.

"You're Zelda, aren't you?" Asked a boy opposite me. I looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at everyone else and it seemed that they hadn't heard him speak. I looked back at the boy who was still waiting for me to answer the question, I only stared back at my food and continued eating.

"I saw your picture in the paper, only survivor hey, you must feel pretty lucky," The boy said still staring at me.

"How would you know," I muttered. I didn't want to face anyone who was prepared to bring up my tragedy, so I got up with my dinner, threw it away and headed on through the cafeteria back to the dorms. I got as far as the stairs before I burst into tears; I don't know what came over me back with everyone but when that boy bought back terrible memories I felt a sense of shame. I practically ran up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

"Dude, what'd ya do to piss her off so much?" asked sheik, the obvious question among everyone as they stared at Link who remained silent.

"You should know better then anyone what she's going through!" Saria scowled walking after Zelda.

"Let alone how sensitive she would be," Karane added following Saria back to the dorms. Link just stared after both the girls and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

"I'm going to go and get miss Impa you should go see if Zelda is ok," Karane said going towards the student services area.

Saria just nodded and headed up the stairs, the red carpet muffling her steps. She came to a stop outside Zelda's room and knocked on the door, no answer. Saria turned the door handle to find it was unlocked. "Zelda, you in here?" Called Saria as she entered the dimly lit room. She walked into the bathroom to see if Zelda was in there, and sure enough Zelda was hunched in the corner of the room crying.

Saria placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "Zel, you alright?"

The crying blonde shook her head and whispered a response, "Why did he have to say that?"

"What did he say Zel?" Saria asked assuming she was talking about Link.

"That I'm lucky," Said Zelda after a bit of hesitation.

Saria didn't know what to say so she did the next thing a friend should do. She wrapped Zelda into a tight a hug.

**Still very depressing I know but hey you can't expect Zelda to be all bright and cheery given her parents are dead. Again, reviews would be good :)**


	3. Coincidences?

**Thankyou to all my kind reviewers again, you make me want to continue with this story and have confidence knowing people enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.**

Chapter 3 ~ Coincidence?

"When Link had said that I was lucky, it made me feel so ashamed for living, like I shouldn't even be here. And he's right I shouldn't be here, it's not fair that mother and father died while I… survived," I explained to miss Impa as a sat on a light blue couch in her councillor's room. The room was lavender and had windows all across one wall, bringing light to every corner of the room.

Saria had explained to me that Link was the one who had talked to me so harshly. Karane took me to miss Impa, who I felt I could talk to. So I explained everything to her. How my parents died in the fire and only I had escaped, how I would inherit my family fortune once I turned eighteen, and how my uncle didn't want anything to do with me.

"Zelda, knowing what you've been through, it's only natural you would blame yourself. But it's not your fault, you weren't the one who lit the fire."

"I know I shouldn't blame myself I just can't help it, and I can't help but feel all alone. And when someone mentions anything about what happened, I just snap and I feel even more alone then I did before and I end up how I was earlier," I burst into a fresh round of tears, and miss Impa handed some tissues over to me.

Miss Impa sat quietly as she waited for me to control myself. "I spoke with your doctor, he told me your taking medication."

I nodded as I guessed miss Impa wanted to confirm this. "But I haven't had any lately."

"I see, well you're the only person to know when you are ready to move on, to accept your situation," Miss Impa said opening the door for me.

I said thankyou and quietly walked into the hall.

"Zelda, I'm so glad you're alright now," Saria came up to me smiling.

"You waited for me?" I was stunned that Saria had actually been concerned about me.

"Of course silly, what type of friend would I be if I hadn't?"

_'What, Saria thought of us as friends.'_ Her kind words tugged at me and I felt a smile forming across my face.

"Karane would have stayed too but she's on the student council so she had a meeting," Continued Saria as we walked to our blocks common room. Saria had informed me that each block had their own common room, sort of like a place to hang out in your spare time.

As we walked into our block, instead of heading up the stairs we walked through the two double doors that led to our common room, the room was a warm peach colour and had white, soft carpet. There was a bright fireplace on one wall surrounded by three sofa's where Saria was headed, so like usual I followed along.

"Guys, meet Zelda she's new this year and is going to be hanging out with us from now on, any complaints you can speak to me or Karane," Saria said as if it were a fact and no one could argue with her. "Zelda, this is sheik, Pipit, Link, and Dark," Saria continued pointing to each person who all sat there.

Sheik was tall and had shaggy blonde hair. Pipit was the same height and had short brown hair. Link and dark looked almost exactly the same, though Dark had almost black hair and brown eyes while Link had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I gave everyone a wave and smile and said Hi, all the while trying to avoid eye contact with Link. Something about him just made me mad, I guess I still was a bit upset by what he said.

"Hey sheik have you seen the new history teacher?" Pipit asked breaking the silence.

"What?! Another one," Sheik burst out obviously annoyed, "Well it's lucky I chose to ditch history."

"What subjects did you choose, Zel?" Asked Saria quietly while the boys still gossiped about the new teacher's at the school.

"Oh me, well I chose history, geography, biology, algebra, calculus, and ancient Hylian."

"I'm in almost all of your classes," Saria said happily. A smile lit up my face, at least I wasn't going to be alone in my first year here.

"Hey everyone," Karane said walking up behind us.

"Hey babe," Pipit said getting up and kissing her cheek and holding her around the waist. I hated seeing couples all 'lovey dovey' in public, it sickened me, but something told me I was going to have to get used to it.

"I'm going to head off to bed now, the meeting killed me," Karane complained.

"I'll walk you there," Pipit exclaimed. The pair of them walked off towards the stairs.

"I might go to bed too I mean I want to be fresh for school tomorrow," I chose my words wisely as not to draw too much attention to myself.

"Do you want me to come with you," Saria offered.

"No, it's ok." I walked after Karane and Pipit and watched as they held each other's hands. They must have been so happy, their lives just seemed so perfect. I envied their happiness for I was yet to find my own. A small frown made it's way on to my face.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Came a questioning voice from beside me. I glanced to see Link staring at me with his icy blue stare. I quickly diverted my stare away and muttered a "Nothing".

"Then why do you find everything so awkward?"

By now we were walking up the stairs, Karane and Pipit were now out of sight and it was only Link and I.

"Because everyone saw how I acted earlier and I'm scared that people are going to treat me… Fragile," The words escaped my mouth before I had time to comprehend it.

"Saria, Karane, and everyone else know better then anyone how to respond to you when you like that, trust me, I know."

I gazed at Link questioningly.

"Me and my brother, Dark, we both escaped a house fire too, both of our parents killed, we have no relatives so we were sent here until we come of age."

I had no idea he had gone through the exact same situation as me. I felt so bad for accusing him of not understanding when deep down inside he actually did.

"I- I'm so sorry," I could barely form the words.

We reached my floor and Link walked me all the way back to my room.

"I'm on the next floor so you can come talk to me anytime ok," Link said with a charming smile that made my heart beat faster, I had no courage to say goodnight back so I just smiled and shut the door as Link head for the staircase once more.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

"You've been pretty quiet all night," Said Sheik as he peered at Dark whose face was lit up by the jumping flames of the fireplace. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's the girl, Zelda." Sheik said in his deep tone.

"Yeah, I agree she does look hot."

"I'm not talking about that, I mean her situation, It's too much alike mine and Link's."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence, I mean there are a lot of house fires these days."

"I don't think its coincidence."

"HUH!" Sheik sat up attentive, "What'd ya mean it's not a coincidence, that the same person killed both of your families, that's crazy talk, there's just no logical explanation for that sort of thinking. I think you should get some sleep mate."

"Maybe your right, but I just can't stop thinking that maybe it was meant to happen."

"Don't over think, maybe see what Link thinks of it," Sheik suggested as he got up, "Well I'm heading to bed now, you staying here?"

Dark just gave a single nod, so Sheik headed on up to the dorms.

"Maybe It is coincidence," Dark muttered to himself as he watched the burning embers dying in the fireplace.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Mysteries surrounding the fire, what is the secret I wonder? I actually only thought of that twist while writing this chapter. I know this chapter is short; I tried to make it longer but it was a challenge… and I have a mosquito bite on my index finger so every time I type it gets itchy FML.**


	4. Mad teacher

**Writing this chapter with terrible neck pain, just so you know how dedicated I am to this story *cheesy grin*. A big thanks too Nerumi H, Khheroxasoray, and AvatarZeldatheTriforceBender . Anyways, enjoy!  
WARNING: graphic language not suitable for persons under twelve even though these days eight year olds use those words.**

Chapter 4 ~ Mad teacher

As I looked in the mirror I stared at a sad, scared, blonde girl who looked like she would break if pushed too far. I mean it wasn't my parent's fault for raising me to be petite and polite around people. The uniform I wore was completely different to my old schools uniform. The shirt was white and my skirt was black, I had a blue tie as I was sorted into Nayru house when we were placed in houses. I'd learnt that the other two houses were Farore, which was green, and Din, which was red.

I heaved a sigh, clicked my black leather shoes together and opened my door and stepped into the hall that was already busy with students walking back and forth.

"Hey Zel," Called Saria, she was standing against the wall chatting with Karane and Midna.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I walked over to them, "What's up?"

"Not much, just waiting for school too start I guess,"

I noticed that Saria wore a green tie meaning she was in the Farore house. Karane and Midna both wore red ties meaning they were in the Din house.

"Oh look, here the guys are," Saria said catching eye of all the guys coming into the hall. Some nearby girls giggled, which I found weird so I gave a questionable look. "Boys aren't suppose to be on the same floor as girls," Saria whispered in my ear making us both smirk.

I noticed the ties that the guys had on. Link had green, Sheik had blue, Dark had green, and Pipit had red. So the only other person who was going to be in the same homeroom as me was sheik.

I turned back to face Karane and noticed her already all over Pipit, yes, they were aggressively making out in front of everyone.

"Eww guys, not everyone gets a hit out of watching you two attack each other with your mouths," Midna muttered moving away from the two romantics.

There were suddenly three beeps coming from an intercom.

"That's our cue everyone," Saria said as we all followed here onto the crowded stairwell.

"Sheik!?" Saria called trying to grab the boy's attention. "Zel, is in your homeroom can you show her the way?"

"Sure, come on Zel," Zel? He was already using my given nickname, he hardly knows who I am let alone I know him.

Sheik led me down a quieter hall.

"Our homeroom is just here," Sheik said as he walked into a large classroom and took a seat. I paused in the doorway to take in the room. Many students were talking and laughing, people were throwing paper across the room, and the teacher, well the teacher looked to be asleep. I walked over to the old man and tapped his shoulder. He instantly awoke and squinted his eyes as he looked at me, the man put on a pair of round glasses still looking at me kind of weirdly.

"Well, I haven't seen your face around here before, my dear,"

"No, " I replied in my sweetest tone, "I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my timetable off of you?" I glanced over at Sheik and saw himself laughing at the teacher who was unsuccessfully searching for my timetable.

"I know it's around here somewhere, they said something about a new girl," The old man was mumbling to himself, which made me giggle though I didn't burst into laughter until I had taken my timetable and seated myself next to Sheik.  
"Silly old Gaepora, he's quite mad, I'm certain of it," Sheik chuckled. I found that I could be comfortable around Sheik even though I only just met the guy, really.

"Hey Sheik, those guys aren't suppose to be here. Most of them aren't even supposed to be in our homeroom." Sheik followed my gaze to six boys over in a corner, each of them looking like they had slept in their uniform except one who seemed to be dressed nice.

"Oh, them. They can get away with whatever they want, they seem to especially like picking on our group," Sheik explained quietly as we stared at them. One of them seemed to catch my attention the most, he was a tall guy that had brilliant red hair and wore a red tie, and he was the only one out of them all who was neatly dressed. He caught me looking and gave me a grin. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be an evil grin or a seductive grin, though it freaked me out all the same.

"Oi, what you staring at?" One of them called making the rest turn and face us. Sheik and I tore our gazes from them and started talking about other things, while out of the corner of my eye I could see some of them walking towards us.

"We're talking to you bimbo," Said one of them that seemed to be the leader of the group. Suddenly he backhanded Sheik across the head, which surprised me.

The bell rang and I took Sheik's hand and bolted from the classroom. "What the hell is with those people?!" I screeched when we were far from homeroom.

"Zel, calm down. They just don't like me that's all," Sheik said rubbing his head.

"Who was he, by the way?" I asked calming down a bit.

"Well that was Ganon, everyone respects him though I think they're just scared of him. Among his friends are Vaati, Mido, Zant, Ghirahim, and Groose," Sheik stopped suddenly in thought before continuing, "You might want to stay away from Groose especially."

"Why?"

"Well, he likes flirting with all the girls, and he never stops at anything to get a girl that he wants," Sheik explained.

"Ok."

"Well, we've got to get to class, what do you have now?"

I checked my timetable and saw that I had algebra, so did Sheik so he we Sheik directed me down many of the halls and up some stairs until we reached the algebra classroom. I saw that Saria and Link were there, so was Karane and Pipit still smooching in the corner.

"Can't they keep their hands off each other for like five minutes," I said meeting Saria and Link.

"I'm afraid not, you're just going to have to get used to it like we all did," Laughed Saria as I groaned in distaste.

"Come on we better go in before the teacher gives us all detention," Sheik said walking with Link into the classroom. Saria grabbed Karane's shirt and forcefully pulled her away from Pipit. Karane waved to Pipit with a dazed look on her face, she giggled as Pipit blew back kisses too her so I made a gagging noise.

Saria mumbled in annoyance something about love being blinding and inconvenient, I just laughed as I followed them into class. Mostly everyone was seated so I sat next to Karane with Link and Sheik seated behind us. Since the desks were only in two's, Saria sat across from me and Karane in another row of desks, next to a girl that looked to be only interested in her appearance.

I sighed, _'so I'm stuck in a class where not many people want to actually learn,'_ I thought to myself as I gazed at the many people gossiping and throwing things.

"Hey Karane, why isn't Pipit in this class?" I asked when I noticed that pipit wasn't in this class.

"He's in the high achiever's class," Sheik said leaning forward.

"Because he's too smart for us," Saria mockingly said.

"Oh," Was all I could say before the teacher came into the room, making the whole class go quiet. As I glanced around the room I realized that it was larger than what I had thought possible, there had to at least be forty students in here.

"Now students may you please open up your text books to the first page and please work on the exercises once you have finished reading the examples," The teacher said, taking a seat behind her large desk. My eyebrows shot up in surprise, _'Well this teacher is very… Straight to the point.'_

"Is Zelda Harkinian here?" The teacher called suddenly. I stood up at the sound of my name. "Come here Zelda," The teacher ordered making it sound as though I had done something wrong, and I was beginning to believe I had. As I walked up to the teacher's desk, I could feel every one had their eyes on me, the new girl. I had only felt like this once before and that was a month ago.

It was as I sat in the back of an ambulance, being treated for smoke ventilation and burns. Every one who passed was looking at me, looking at me out of pity.

I forced the memory to the back of my mind as I stood in front of the teacher.

"I am miss Fi, this is a list of rules for this classroom and I expect them to be obeyed," I nodded, and seeing that miss Fi had nothing more to say I returned back to my seat. I opened up my textbook and read the question, _solve for x_, and there were many equations listed all with an 'x' in them. Well this seems simple enough. I had always found algebra to be something a five year old could do, every one had so much trouble with it but to me it was a breeze.

I was working through the questions rather fast and I was still only half way through the lesson, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Link leaning over his desk towards me.

"Hey Zel, do you think you could help me with question twenty?" He asked.

"Of course," I swivelled around in my chair and looked at the question he was working on. I explained it to Link and did a few similar questions until he understood. I was happy to help because I knew miss Fi wasn't the sort of teacher to help students or explain the work.

"Harkinian!" I snapped my head around to see the teacher staring at me. "Did you not bother to read the rules?" She asked, I remained silent because I didn't; I knew the rules were something like no talking, no eating, and no cheating.

"Rule number three 'no talking, under any circumstances'," Wow, this lady had actually memorized her own rules, I was impressed.

"I was helpi…"

"No excuse, Zelda. This saddens me, but please move yourself to the desk of shame," Miss Fi pointed to a small desk beside hers in the corner of the room. Was this teacher mad or something, but despite being curious I moved to the desk and began working.

I finished ten minutes early so I just sat there watching everyone else in deep concentration. It was actually quite soothing in the silence knowing everyone was busily working, though there were some that were just scribbling and daydreaming.

The bell finally rang, which seemed like forever. But to my disappointment the teacher called for me to stay behind. So, instead I watched everyone leave including Saria, Karane, Sheik, and Link.

"Zelda, I know you are a new student here, but I do expect you to obey the rules," Miss Fi said in a stern voice.

"I do obey the rules, " I agued though I clearly shouldn't have.

"Then why were you talking to Link Gaiden?"

"He needed help,"

"If he needs help he can always come and ask me."

"How can he ask you, you don't even teach the class," oops, that was a mistake. Miss Fi's face turned red and I heard her breath come out even heavier, she was clearly annoyed with me.

I quickly collected my things and escaped from the classroom while miss Fi was still interpreting my words. Outside I saw Link leaning against the wall, upon seeing me he smiled and walked towards me.

"You have some guts talking like that to miss Fi," Link said chuckling. We walked down the stairs, which were almost deserted.

"It's the truth," I defended.

Link just kept on smiling to himself; I guess most people would have if they had heard me speak to miss Fi the way I did.

"Anyway, you and I should get to geography," Link said.

"How do you know I have geography?"

"Sheik told me."

"Oh, is Sheik in that class?"

"No but Karane and Pipit do," Link laughed when I made a disgusted face. Pipit and Karane in the same class, this was going to prove interesting.

* * *

I was right, Link and I sat behind Karane and Pipit and watched them exchange love notes and holding hands and such. It was awful; it kept on distracting me from my work. I eventually just gave up and started talking with Link. It turned out that he and I had a lot more in common from what I first gave him credit for.

I got through the rest of the day relatively well and I found that a lot of the teacher's were impressed with my vast knowledge.

I had just finished eating lunch with every one when I was walking to my locker in one of the more deserted corridors of the school. It seemed so quiet but that was mainly because there was no one around, everyone was either on the field playing football or in the cafeteria still.

I chucked my books in my locker, which I always kept very organised.

"What's up blondie?" A guy asked leaning on the lockers beside me. I hadn't even noticed him there. It was the guy who was looking at me weirdly this morning in homeroom.

I just ignored him only to turn around and find another guy there, but then four more of them came out and crowded around me. Great, I was alone with six guys all crowded around me with sick smiles on their faces, you could say the situation wasn't necessarily in my favour.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying not to sound scared. Thought the only thing I was scared about was my safety.

"We want to get to know you," One said moving closer to me.

"Seeing as you're the new girl, and all," Another added chuckling to himself.

"But we already know all about you, how you lost mummy and daddy in a little house fire," Mocked one of the shorter guys.

"You probably left them to die, you evil little whore."

What, why were these guys teasing me, making fun of me because of what had happened. I didn't understand why, I felt tears form behind my eyes but I struggled to control them.

"She's the devil watch out she might burn down your house too." They all laughed.

"Zelda?" A voice said from behind the group closing in on me. I caught sight of Link, the Pipit come from around the corner to stand beside Link.

"Oh look, the bitch even has her own knight in shining armour," Spat the shorter one who had mocked me.

"Just leave her alone she is minding her business so why don't you mind yours," Link said calmly without showing any sign of fear.

"Leave them, we have better things to do," Said the leader, who's name I knew was Ganon. He hadn't said one word to me but already I knew he was wicked.

"Bitch," The short boy mumbled and kid the behinds of my legs making me fall on the cold, hard, tiled floor before he followed along with everyone else. As soon as they were out of sight Link and Pipit both ran over to me, I was crying hard, letting each of my tears fall to the ground wetting my hands. Words could hurt hard just like a blow to the gut. What did I ever deserve for such harsh treatment. I curled up into a ball and rested on the ground feeling awful, like death itself.

I felt a hand resting on my shoulder and I looked up through my tangled hair to see Link looking at me, and was that, concern, I could see.

"Dark you're in her next class right?" Pipit asked.

"Yeah, I'll just say she was feeling sick," Dark said, I realized I hadn't seen him all day not since this morning's early rush hour.

"OH MY GODDESSES! What in Hyrule happened to Zelda," Karane burst out saying as she rounded the corner with Saria who just gasped.

"Karane, don't say anything," Pipit hushed as he walked the two girls back around the corner, obviously not wanting them to witness me having a breakdown.

I suddenly felt two hands, one around my waist and the other around my legs, and then I was lifted up.

"Link, what are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Taking you back to your room, I think you need a rest,"

I felt weird being carried by Link; I had never even been so close to a guy before. I guess I could resist so I buried my head in the crook of Link's neck. He smelt of a forest, which made me tingle all over. I could hear Link's heartbeat, it was so soothing as it drummed against my ear. I guess I did need to rest, because I was suddenly tired. So I listened to Link's slow steady breaths and the sound of his beating heart, and felt myself drift off into a sleep. Even though sleep was like a curse to me now, and every time I closed my eyes I would re-live my worst memory, my worst living nightmare.

**Yes, heavy language and a heavy Zelink moment! :D yay just what we were waiting for. When Zelda was in her algebra class I was sort of explaining myself, because I LOVE math, which means everyone asks me for help, and really algebra is a breeze compared to any other math related topic. Yes, I'm somewhat of a nerd, you got me :D Anyway hoped everyone liked the chapter, did you all notice this ones longer than the others :)**


	5. mysteries and meanings

**NEXT CHAPTER! *Crazy sugar rush dance* … yes I know already that I'm weird you don't need to tell me.**

Chapter 5 ~ Mysteries and meanings

I opened my eyes to heavy smoke making me cough, gasp for oxygen that was not there. I opened my bedroom door to find flames burning everywhere and a smoke billowing into my room. I ran back into my room to the window I was on the first floor and couldn't possibly escape by the window. I grabbed my phone from my table and without thought the portrait of my family full of smiles. Rushing into the flames, screams sounded all around me screams of Link, Karane, Saria, Pipit, Sheik, Dark, and Midna. I wanted to escape, running through flames _'The devil burns everything bad'_ I felt the words push me backwards, to doom."

* * *

I awoke screaming and sweating, as I clutched the seat with a death grip.

"Shh, It's ok Zel, you were just having a nightmare, but your safe now," Saria's peaceful voice was soothing as she held me by the shoulders.

I shook my head; I wasn't safe now, not ever. I didn't want my friends to get hurt, I didn't want them to bear my pain the way they were.

I lied back down and closed my eyes, I was still so exhausted. I felt Saria place a wet cloth on my forehead, and it felt nice.

* * *

I awoke again screaming and sweating, still clutching the sheets with my same death grip. I stopped screaming when I realized it was the same nightmare, the same screams, and the same voices. I replaced my screams with heavy breaths; I glanced up to see Link sitting in a chair at my desk.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly.

"It's Tuesday night, you've been out since yesterday afternoon," Link responded as he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked at the time _8:03_ wow I'd been asleep a long time.

"I snuck in some food for you too, thought you might be hungry."

I wasn't hungry, I was starving. I dug into the pasta on the table beside me, and finished it in what must have been record time, Link just smiled.

The door opened and Dark was there, "Uncle Rusl's on the phone, he wants to talk to you link."

Link got up and took the phone from Dark as he walked out of the room. Dark walked in and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting where Link had sat.

"Better, at least I'm not sleep deprived anymore," I managed a faint smile.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Five minutes ago," I said jokingly.

"Before that?"

"Probably two days max,"

Dark looked at me as though I had stolen his arm.

"I know I should get more sleep," I moaned as I rolled over to face the wall.

There was silence until I felt a hand on my back.

"You were burnt? May I have a look?" Dark asked.

"Go ahead," I mumbled meekly.

I felt him lift up my shirt, exposing my back. Exposing scars that would always remind me. I felt his fingers trace the lines of the scars all over my back.

"It must have been painful, even now."

"It is."

I sensed that Dark understood the way I was feeling, that he genuinely cared. I pulled down my shirt covering up the scars once more, and sat upright so I was level with Dark.

"I'm an ugly girl with scars."

"No, you're a beautiful girl with a painful past," Dark then hugged me, a hug filled with compassion, friendship, and love. He broke away too stare at me his hands still around my waist; he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His fingertips stroked my cheek, making my heat all fluttery. Then he did something I was dreading but also welcoming, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I was confused as to why but it didn't really matter. The feel of his lips on mine were passionate.

There was a knock on the door and Dark immediately broke apart from me. The door opened to reveal Saria.

"Oh good you're up, I was worried about you," Saria walked in and gave me a warm hug. "You were sure out for a long time."

"Just catching up on sleep," I laughed. I got myself up out of bed and stretched cracking almost every bone in my body.

"Oh I picked up some work for you from your teacher's by the way," She dropped some papers on my desk.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Zel," With that, Dark left the room closing the door behind him.

"Did I say something?" Saria asked turning around with a confused look on her face. I just shrugged though deep down I knew it was from what he did.

"Well, Karane is in one of those silly council meeting's again, but when she's back I'll make sure she drops in to see you.

I nodded, and Saria left the room. I treaded into my small bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, a confused expression all over my face. I took a couple of deep breaths before calming myself. Why had Dark kissed me, he hardly knew me and I had hardly talked to him, was I attractive or something? Why had Link been kind enough to take me back to my room? Suddenly memories of the nightmare I had came flooding back to me. I let out a small cry and sunk onto the cold bathroom floor, and held my head in my hands. Everything was so different now, and I was scared about the change.

I reached into the cabinet behind the mirror and took out the bottle of pills that I hadn't taken out for days. I didn't want to take them but it was the only thing strong enough to make me stop feeling so hopeless.

Two small, white pills rested in the palm of my hand. I swallowed them down with some water, though the vile taste was still in my mouth. I took a deep breath and walked back into my room, it was already dark outside so I switched on my desk lamp and took a look at the work Saria had given me. It was all pretty basic stuff so I took the time to do it.

* * *

A glance at my clock and it was only _6:00_. I decided it was close enough until school started, so I had a shower and got dressed. I couldn't believe I had actually slept thought the whole day, even though I knew it was possible if you avoid sleep, and I was avoiding it like the plague.

Another hour went by and I was sitting on my bed staring at the opposite wall where a picture hung. It was a picture that my uncle had given me, of my parents. At least he had some pity left in him. The thought made me angry, so I stomped my foot making the picture frame rattle against the wall.

An envelope floated out from behind the picture, and fell to the ground.

"What's this?" I asked myself kneeling down and picking up the envelope. "What in Hyrule is this doing there?"

I opened the envelope and took out the contents and scattered them out on the ground. They were newspaper clippings, not just any old newspaper clippings though. Dated one month ago _Fire ravages through mansion_, the picture was of the house while it burnt. I read a bit of the article but stopped when I came to a sentence _Forensics has concluded that both parents were murdered before the fire took place._ What? So much flooded through my mind.

_'You probably left them to die, you evil little whore'_

_'You're a beautiful girl, with a painful past'_

_'She's the devil, watch out she might burn down your house'_

Then the memory of screams in my burning house, I realized those screams weren't my parents', they were in fact my own. I was so convinced my parents were calling for help, calling as they burned, but they were in fact already dead.

I glanced over to the next newspaper clipping; it was dated older than the other though it had the same picture, of a burning house.

I read the article, and it was very similar to what happened to me, two boys escape, their parents were murdered before the blaze.

Now I was even more confused, did someone hide these here for me to find? I went to put both newspapers back into the envelope but stopped when I saw there was a scrap of paper in the corner of the envelope. As I pulled it out, it looked as if it had been ripped from the edge of a book or document. In tiny letters were written _Faron Inc. Operation power source_. And a triforce symbol was next to it. "The triforce symbol, but that's the king's symbol," I muttered aloud to myself tracing the symbol with my fingers.

There was a sudden knock at my door so I quickly hid my findings before the door opened to reveal Karane.

"You're sure up early, Zel."

"Huh," I glanced at my clock to see it was already _7:30_ "Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"I guess that's expected seeing as you were asleep for a day and a bit. Come on lets go get some breakfast down at the cafeteria." Karane and I walked down the stairs idly chatting. It was freezing outside given that winter was on the way, I didn't have many clothes let alone a jumper so I figured I would have to go shopping before it got real cold.

Karane opened the door of the cafeteria and we were immediately met with heat from the kitchens. We formed in the queue, and when I could see the food I was happy that it was warm porridge. Karane and I scanned the room to see if we could spot the others, and we found them at a large corner table.

"Hey everyone," I said cheery trying to distract my mind from events this morning.

"Oh hey Zel," Saria said making a spot for me next to her, "Morning Karane."

Like always Karane seated herself next to Pipit, and I turned away in disgust as they started to mouth each other.

"If I could I would sew your mouths together," Midna said in her flat tone as she was clearly put off her food by the two lovers. It made us all laugh, the evil, dark ways of Midna's mind.

"I'm glad you're not asleep anymore Zel, you just can't leave me alone like that in homeroom," Sheik said thumping his fist on the table.

"Sorry Sheik but it wasn't my fault," I said defending myself.

"Give her a break Sheik," Dark said, also coming to my defence. Flashbacks of when Dark kissed me appeared in my head but I shook them away. _'Was it Dark who left the envelope? It couldn't have been he only came in after Link and I was awake then. Was it Link?' _I looked over to Link who was smiling and laughing in conversation. _'But why would he want me to know about both fires when he already told me? Saria was in my room, was it her?' _Looking at Saria I knew it possibly couldn't be her, she wasn't even involved in any way possible other than having the knowledge of the disasters.

I snapped back to reality as the bell rang for homeroom. Sheik and I wandered together to homeroom. I had history next, so Sheik informed me that Pipit, Dark, Link, and Saria all took that class. I was happy knowing I wouldn't be alone in another class of mine. I met up with Saria on the way there and she directed both us to the class.

"So this is the new history teacher, huh?" Saria whispered as we settled in our seats. Pipit and Link were behind us and Midna and dark behind them.

"I've heard his son is Ganon," Pipit gossiped in my ear.

"Is Ganon in this class?" I whispered back.

"He's sitting right over there," Pipit gave a small point to the other side of the class. Ganon was sitting by the window with that same smirk on his face any other time I had seen him. Ganon's friends were also there, all five of them. I directed my gaze forward as I noticed a frown forming across my face, I was still angry those immature boys had humiliated me, knowing their words would cause me pain.

"I am your history teacher!" Boomed a voice, "You may call me Mr Dragmire, not sir, not Mr, or any other name," The teacher, Mr Dragmire, paced each and every row of desks causing everyone, including me, to shiver. This teacher was going to be evil, I just felt it.

"So who can tell me, who owns the triforce symbol?" I raised my hand slowly.

"Zelda?" He knew my name, I was new how could he possibly know my name.

"The king," I answered quickly not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. He probably received information from the other teacher's about my transfer.

"That's right, anything that the king owns has this symbol on it. Zelda! Draw the symbol on the board, I'm sure you know what it looks like," Mr Dragmire gave a smirk as he held out a piece of chalk. I walked towards the front and took the chalk; with ease I drew the symbol. I knew what it looked like as my parents left documents in their study containing such a symbol. I hadn't back the chalk and sat back down as Mr Dragmire continued to talk about the origins of the symbol.

"He's a little creepy, don't you think," Saria whispered ever so quietly in my ear.

"You there girl, stand up," Mr Dragmire demanded pointing towards Saria. She slowly stood. "Why are you talking in my class?" He demanded.

"I- I…" Saria stuttered.

"Detention after school, in this room."

Saria seated herself with a sigh.

* * *

The lesson was long as Mr Dragmire went on and on about the triforce symbol, but it eventually ended. I packed up my books and headed out of the class with everyone.

"So who's the little miss know-it-all?" Said a squeaky girls voice. I turned to see a pale girl wearing her school skirt way too high and her shirt not buttoned up enough.

"Come on Zelda, best not respond at all," Saria grabbed my hand leading me away.

"Someone's afraid to stand up for themselves," The girl laughed to our backs.

"She's nothing but trouble, don't worry about her Zel," Saria reassured me.

* * *

The rest of the day was as normal apart from Saria's detention. I thought it would be nice if I met Saria after her detention. As I rounded the corner to the history classroom, Saria ran past me crying.

"Saria, What's wrong?" I called after her but she only ran back towards the dorms.

As I made it too her room, I could hear her crying on the other side of the door.

"Saria please open up, detention wasn't that bad, I'm sure," I called hoping she could hear me.

"What's up Zel?" Karane said as she came out of her room.

"Saria has gone and locked herself in her room, she was crying after detention," I explained.

"Well, it is the first time Saria has ever had detention, so I'm sure she's just upset about it. She'll calm herself down eventually," Said Karane.

"I guess you're right," With that I left. In the safety of my own room, I pulled out the envelope hidden in my dresser, and took out its contents. Again I stared at the scrap of paper, _Faron Inc. Operation power source_, it sounded so familiar, as if I had seen it before. An image came to mind, I was in my parents study and as I glanced at their work I saw these exact same words on the top of one of the pages.

My parents were physicists, why would they be working for the king? And what was operation power source?

**Mystery yet again, though I bet no one can guess what's going to happen ^^ hehehe *evil laugh* I seem to be updating daily... so just letting you know i'll be updating daily :) cause I'm cool like that! :D**


	6. An unexpected meeting

**Due to peoples sanity I assume that not many people liked the fact Dark kissed Zelda, but do not despair for Link will come and sweep her off her feet… eventually, if not zelink moments in this chapter^^**

Chapter 6 ~ An unexpected meeting

Finally it was the weekend but I arose from my bed early. Some people had gone home for the weekend so it was quiet in the cafeteria as I ate my breakfast. I checked my pigeonhole at the front of the school; all the students who stayed at the academy had their own pigeonhole for mail and such. As I suspected their was an envelope from my uncle, as I had written to him the week before explaining I would need some money, I also included in my note how I had made some good friends and that I was settling in. I opened the envelope to find a whole bunch of cash, of course there was no letter with it, I doubted my uncle would take the time and liberty of writing back.

I quickly pocketed the money and headed outside into the cold weather. From outside the school grounds the school looked more like a castle than a school, the many buildings just seemed to loom over you. I trudged along the footpath into the town centre towards the mall. It was only eight-thirty but it was still pretty deserted, but that was because it was a Saturday and most people slept in, especially all the students back at the school.

I reached the mall by nine; lucky for me that most of the shops had just opened up so it was quiet as I browsed the many shops looking for warm winter clothing. I had always hated large crowds; they were just too noisy for my liking. But if you came at opening time you could avoid the crowds, which is what I always did when it was necessary to shop, especially at the mall.

An hour had passed and I had only found a nice jacket, two pairs pants, and gloves. I still needed to find a scarf, a beanie, and a few shirts since I didn't have many. To think about it, I actually needed a whole new wardrobe, since mine was destroyed in the fire. _'No Zelda, you can't think about that, not here'_scowled myself for even thinking about that.

"Zel?" I turned around at the sound of my name. Saria was standing there with a small shopping bag.

"Saria, what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised at finding Saria here.

"Shopping, duh," The girl laughed sarcastically. "Come on everyone else is in the store next door," She took my wrist and dragged me to meet everyone else.

"Fancy seeing you here, Zel," Sheik said ruffling my hair.

"We were going to invite you to come with us today, but you were gone before you even gave us a chance," Karane fussed.

"Sorry," I said sort of ashamed.

"So what are buying?" Pipit asked holding Karane around the waist.

"Well, to be honest, I'm buying a whole new wardrobe," I answered looking down at my bags.

The expression on every ones faces told me that they'd forgotten that I practically owned nothing.

"Hey look what I found?" Sheik said coming up too us wearing a rainbow colored beanie, and holding several others.

"Just what I need, where'd you get them Sheik?" I asked and headed over to the stand that Sheik pointed at. There were many colorful beanie's and I couldn't choose.

"I think I'll get this one," Saria said picking up a light green one.

"You should go for a different color, you always pick green," karane complained looking at herself in a bold yellow hat.

"We look like quite the couple," Pipit said putting on a straw hat while standing next to Karane.

"Sorry to break the love, but next season is winter not farm time," Midna said in the same flat tone. I hadn't even noticed her there, maybe because she rarely talked or only stood there with her arms folded over her chest.

"Lighten up lil Middie, it's winter, the cuddle season," Saria scrunched up her face in a cute smile. Karane and Pipit sighed in a romantic way, making me laugh at how in love they were.

"You two are just disgusting," Commented Midna.

"I called dibs."

"But I saw it first."

"Doesn't mean it's yours."

I looked behind me to see Link and Sheik fighting over dark blue beanie. We all just stood in awe as the two acted like little children.

"Hey guys, Midna and I are going to get something to eat, then we're going to head back to the school," Dark said as he stood next to Midna. I guessed they both looked as though they were bored out of their minds.

"Uh ok then we'll see you back at the school then," Karane said waving.

"They always get bored when we're out shopping," Complained Saria.

"YES! I have won victory!" Link shouted holding the beanie up in the air as if it were a prize, everyone broke out laughing.

"No matter I've found something better," Sheik came back wearing a white beanie with a pom-pom on top. We all began to break out laughing once more.

"Hey what one are you going to get Zel?" Saria asked, everyone turned to waiting for my answer.

"There aren't any here that I like, I'll find one somewhere else."

Everyone paid for their purchases; we went to various clothing stores and Saria and Karane both forced me to try on very... well... revealing shirts and dresses. By the time I had bought everything on my list I had no more money for food,

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you," Link had offered, I kept on declining as it was rude but in the end Link had forced me to let him get me something.

"There you kiddies are!" Called a voice from nearby.

"Oh hey Nabooru, you finished your errands?" Karane asked the tanned girl who was heaving many plastic bags.

"Yeah, you guys ready to leave?"

Karane nodded along with everyone else except me, I had never seen this woman before.

"You can help me with these groceries then, I'm having a big family reunion at my house,"

"Ugh I feel so sorry for you," Karane said, her face gone sour.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Zelda, she's a new student at the school," Sheik quickly jumped in placing a hand on my shoulder, like we were best buddies or something.

"Nice to meet you," I meekly smiled.

"Well, since you're one of Karane's friends than you can ride back with us.

"It beats catching the bus," Saria whispered who sat on a metal bench beside me.

"OK, then." I followed them to a shiny, red car. Karane and the woman named Nabooru placed all the bags in the boot, while the rest of us packed in.

"Oh-no, there's not enough space in the car for all of us, two will have to catch the bus." Sheik said as not all of us could fit.

"I'll walk, I'm used to it," I said as it was polite but I was also used to walking.

"I'll walk back with Zelda," Before I had time to interpret what had just happened, everyone agreed and the red car drove off leaving me and Link standing there.

Link started walking and I had to run to catch up with him and when I did he asked me a rather odd question. "So, how is your recovery going?"

"I guess it's happening more quickly than I anticipated," I answered a little hesitantly; his question threw me way off guard.

"It's good that you're moving on, I mean that's what's important,"

"Yeah."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but did you know that your house was burnt down on the same day as mine. Of course it was year ago, but it's the same day," Link said knowing that bit of information would surprise me.

"That's odd, it can't be a coincidence can it?"

"What if it is, I mean both our families didn't even know each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you though," Link looked at me sideways a sly smile stretching across his face, "I mean meeting someone who's been through the same sort of thing," I looked away as I felt myself blushing hard.

We walked on in silence until I felt something sharp on my head.

"Ouch," I felt my head to see if what had hit me was still there.

"Hey I think it's hailing," Link said holding a few small bits of ice in his hand. We were on a street that was lined with a few antique stores and two-dollar shops. We ducked under the shelter of the stores as the hail stones became like think ice. The hail didn't last very long, though rain came to replace it.

"I think today is our lucky day," Link said walking into a store, I had no idea what he was doing but when he emerged he opened up a large pink umbrella, "For you madam," Link handed me the umbrella while bowing. I laughed at his silly eccentrics and decided to play along.

"Why thank you sir," I took the umbrella then leaned it on one of my shoulders. I walked out into the rain and wasn't that surprised when my shoes got wet, my favourite black ankle boots. Link was next to me rather close. _'That's only because he doesn't want to get wet, it means nothing more than that Zelda'_ I felt myself go a little red so I tried to make it go away before Link noticed. I found I was a little nervous around Link still considering his brother had kissed me and he didn't know. _'But why am I worried about that? It was just a kiss and doesn't mean that we're dating or having a secret affair or anything like that'_ I needed to let go of what happened with Dark, he hadn't really talked to me since that little incident so I'm sure he didn't have any feelings behind it.

"What're you thinking about?" Link asked suddenly disturbing my thoughts.

"Hmm"

"You looked like you were in your own little world."

"Oh yeah I do that sometimes, a lot actually since the accident," I still called the fire and accident because it was easier to talk about than knowing it was a deliberate action.

"I did it a lot too, I still do it helps me to think about things."

"What type of things?"

"About school, friends, sometimes even girls." He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a smile. I managed a small laugh as my cheeks tinted pink.

"People never used to understand me, people said I was quiet."

"You were quiet because you were loud in your head."

"Exactly," I was about to say the exact same thing. I guess me and Link were sort of alike in that way. Then out of nowhere Link stood in the rain not even bothering how wet he was getting. "What are you doing? You'll catch a cold,"

"I like the rain there's something calming about it," He stuck out his tongue to catch small droplets, "It tastes nice too."

I laughed, folded the umbrella allowing myself to get wet. I stuck out my tongue too and tasted the rain as it fell on my tongue. It was soothing and peaceful as I felt the wet droplets fall carelessly on my face. I giggled as I realized Link and I both loved the rain, we both liked the same feeling it gave us.

As we walked on the rain made our clothes stick to our, now, pale skin. I realized then that it was my birthday next weekend, I had completely forgotten about it, probably because it would mean my first birthday without my parents.

"Hey Link, I haven't told anyone else this OK so can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well next week is my birthday."

"That's good Zelda, why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well, it's my first birthday without my parents, and it won't feel right if I celebrate without them,"

"It won't be right if you don't celebrate it, but then again I can understand why you wouldn't want to."

"Thanks Link, for understanding and all that."

"No problem, I remember my first birthday without mum and dad. I shouted at my uncle when he brought out the cake, I shut myself in my room for the rest of the day."

"Oh." '_At least I didn't have a temper THAT bad'_ I thought to myself.

"We're finally here, thank the goddesses," Link said running to the under covered hall. I ran after him as we entered through into the front office area where we were met by Karane's horrified face.

"What in Hyrule happened to you two?"

"Well we got wet, as you can see," Link laughed gesturing to his wet clothing.

"At least our shopping didn't get wet," I smiled and held up my shopping bags.

"Come on Zelda lets go get into some dry clothes," Link said walking towards our dorms as I followed in tow.

"I hope not in the same room," Karane said with high pitched voice, completely misinterpreting Link's words.

"I'm not that desperate Karane, jeez," Link yelled back as he was out of normal talking range.

* * *

"Remember, don't tell anyone," I said to Link, walking backwards down the corridor so I could still look at Link and get to my room.

Link gave me one of his charming smiles, which made my heart flutter, "It's a promise,"

I gave a wide smile as I opened the door to my room. Changing into warm clothes, I thought about all the emotions and moments that I had with Link, they all made me feel warm inside.

**Until next chapter**


	7. Thoughts and warm feelings

**Yes I am three days late due to unfortunate events in my life. Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers out there who take a few sweet seconds to comment on the progress of my story. So without further wait here is the next chapter.  
WARNING: Swearing in this chapter and future chapters to come.**

Chapter 7 ~ Thoughts and warm feelings

I sat in homeroom with Sheik, my head flunked on the desk. It had been a warm night even though it was winter, and I hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Rough night?" Asked Sheik.

"You got that right," I said keeping my head on the desk.

"Looks like there's some gossiping girls, that have taken an interest in you, Zel," Sheik said after a moment with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" I asked flatly looking up. Sheik tilted his head towards the seven girls, the same girls I had been cautioned about many times from Karane, Saria, Pipit, and even Sheik. I had done alright so far considering I hadn't had any run ins with these girls, though it was a bad sign to see them gossiping about.

"They could at least make it more subtle instead of staring right at the person they're talking about." I let my head fall to the desk once more.

Sheik chuckled under his breath as he stared back at the whispering girls. "Well, Zel, when they stare at you just keep on staring back at them until they stop."

"Who taught you that?"

"You remember Nabooru?"

An image of the red haired tanned girl showed up in my head, so I nodded.

"Yeah, well she used to get looks from all the boys, but when she gave them an evil stare they kept their eyes away," The bell rang and students started to leave homeroom to go to their next class. "You should really try it out sometimes, works a treat," Sheik got up from his chair and left the room with everyone else. I stayed sitting with my head on the table, I was way too tired to move let alone walk to my next class.

"Your Zelda, right?" I looked up tiredly to see one of the gossiping girls, if Saria was right this girl who was pale and wore blue eye shadow was Ruto. The short girl would have been Tetra and the tall one who looked like she worked on the street corner would be Jolene.

"Yeah," I answered in a daze.

"We've been meaning to talk to you ever since school started but you've been hanging out with those dorks. Look you don't want to be stuck with the wrong crowd and they are definitely the wrong people for a girl like you," Said Ruto.

"And your pretty and smart, the complete opposite of those losers," Added Tetra.

I stood up to face these three annoying girls. "Look, they are kind to me and I have a lot in common with them all, I'm sorry I'm not able to be friends with you guys," I turned around and walked out the door heading to history class, I can't believe those girls would think I was daft enough to see through their plan. They just want me to be an addition to their gang. A gang that only cares about looks, beauty products, and boys. I could not live with that, the very thought disgusted me.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Well that plan backfired," Jolene stated sourly.

"Well if she won't be one of us, we'll treat her like one of them," Ruto clapped her hands together.

"That means we need to look for something about her that we can use to our advantage," Tetra looked down in thought, " I've got it, we'll have Romani slip her this note during history next," tetra met the gaze of her two grinning companions then raced to the history room to notify Romani and her twin of this plan.

~ Meanwhile ~

"History is now one of the worst subjects ever," Complained Link

"Hey is Zelda sleeping?' Saria blankly stared at me as my head hung limply over the back of the chair. Then all of a sudden Pipit waked the back of my head making jump out of my chair.

"Ow…" I clung to the back of my head as I almost fell off the chair in pain.

"Dude, that was a bit mean," Link cut in.

"It's Pipit what do you expect," Midna said from behind us all, without lifting her head up from her phone.

"MIDNA, no phones in class," Boomed Mr Dragmire's voice. Midna instantly pocketed her voice. Even the fearless Midna was afraid of what Mr Dragmire might do.

The teacher then put us to work: copy the text from the textbook into our notepad's, simple enough if it wasn't 40 pages, the text was about the triforce, _'Mr Dragmire really liked this topic, that's for sure'_ I thought to myself.

It was only half way through the lesson and already I was bored with drawing random shapes in my book. Link and Pipit were snickering to each other and it was only a matter of time before they got caught. I eyed Mr Dragmire as he paced the room, but I also caught eye of his son, Ganon, talking. I dismissed it because I knew Ganon would get in trouble, even if the teacher were his father. Mr Dragmire was now standing behind Link and Pipit but the two boys didn't notice as they still talked quietly to each other.

"You boys got yourself a detention after school today," Mr Dragmire said calmly as he watched the two boys turn to a state of shock.

"But sir, Ganon and his friend have been talking way longer than Link and Pipit," I argued as it wasn't fair that Link and Pipit got detention for talking and Ganon didn't.

"You can join them in detention too young lady, you too Saria for scribbling in your notebook instead of doing the work," yep, Mr Dragmire was definitely evil

"Argh," Saria face planted the desk in a groan.

Mr Dragmire commenced pacing the room once more. I lay my head on the desk once more, I couldn't believe I had gotten detention. This was the second time in my whole life I had gotten detention, the first time was back in Grade three when I threw a sharp pencil at this boy for annoying me. The teacher had made me sit in the naughty corner though I consider it a detention of the time. I smiled as I remembered that day and how that boy grinned as I sat in the naughty corner.

Mr Dragmire was now sitting at his desk still ignoring Ganon and his friend talking quite obviously.  
"Sir," The girl seated across from me raised her hand, I believe she was one of the twins, friends with Ruto, her name was Malon or was it Romani but either way they looked identical. "May use the bathroom?"

Mr Dragmire looked at his watch, nodded, and resumed reading his newspaper. Romani, or was it Malon, got up from her seat and seemed to trip causing her to fall against my table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I tripped," She said apologetically and began walking out of the room.

"Yeah right," Saria mumbled from beside me.

Something on my table caught my attention, a scrap piece of paper that wasn't there before. I unfolded it and read it without Mr Dragmire noticing.

_'So I heard you're the little psychotic bitch who couldn't handle Ganon and his friends, but I guess psycho's don't really know how to cope with things like that'_  
I scrunched up the note hard and shoved it in my pocket. So Ruto and her pathetic friends had already found a way to humiliate me. So much for forgetting my past. I watched as the girl strolled back into the class with a smile on her face. _'Yeah I'm sure you're proud'_ I thought as I grinded my teeth together. She sat back at her desk and gave me a quick glance and a smile. The fact that she still had the nerve to look at me just sickened me. I don't care if it was Malon or Romani, either way they were sure going to see what would happen if they got me really mad.

"MIDNA!" Mr Dragmire shouted. Everyone turned to face Midna who had her phone out and was texting someone. "You can join your friends in detention."

"Whatever," Retorted Midna as she kept texting whoever she was texting.

"I'm feeling very left out here sir, can I have detention too?" Asked dark, we all turned around and stared at him as though he were a madman.

Mr Dragmire just looked up from his paper and sighed, "I guess so Dark."

"Score," Dark mumbled under his breath.

"And they call you my brother," Link hissed causing Pipit to stifle a laugh. The bell went before Mr Dragmire could say anything.

* * *

I felt miserable for the rest of the day, I half slept through calculus with Sheik, Pipit and Link. I scribbled in my notebook through geography while Link napped and Karane and Pipit attacked each other's mouths again. It was like that pretty much the whole day, and I couldn't stop thinking about that note that was tucked away in the pocket of my skirt.

The end of the school day finally came but instead of heading to my dorm room and falling asleep, I headed towards the history room. When I got there Link was the only one seated in the history room. I flopped into the chair beside him and rested my head on the table until I heard Link laughing.

"So you're still trying to avoid sleep."

"It was hot last night, so I couldn't anyway," At least half of what I said was true.

"Sure, hey It's your birthday in two days," Link reminded with his ever charming smile.

"Don't remind me," I covered my face with my arms and slunk further into my chair.

"Don't worry I'm not planning anything big and grand," Link chuckled, his hands behind his head.

"Good, because I expect nothing to happen in two days."

"Is anyone else exhausted like I am?" Saria asked walking into the class, looking like a zombie. Midna and dark followed behind, Dark looked plain and dark as always, and well Midna still had her phone in her hand even as she sat down.

"You look worse than me," I groaned as Saria sat in the desk across from me.

Just than Mr Dragmire walked into the classroom, without saying a word he began to write on the chalkboard. After he moved to the side so we could see what he had written.

_Link/Pipit – I shall not talk in class  
Zelda – I will not talk back to the teacher  
Saria – I will always do my work in class  
Midna – I must not use my phone during class  
Dark – I am here because I want to be_

We all snickered when we read the sentence after Darks name.

"You shall all write me some lines, but each of you will write different sentences as you can see," Mr Dragmire said as he handed sheets of lined paper to us all. "I'll be right in the next room so don't try anything," With that Mr Dragmire left the room. As soon as he was definitely gone, Midna got out her iPod and started listening to music, Pipit got out his phone and began texting Karane, Saria looked to be sleeping, Link was staring up at the ceiling in deep thought and dark immediately got out of his seat and quietly closed the door. I sighed, took out my pen and started to write.

"You're not seriously going to do the work, are you?" Asked Link as he saw me begin to write.

"Well there's nothing better to do," I argued.

"We could just talk," he suggested.

"About?"

Link just shrugged his shoulders.

I remembered back to what Tetra had said to me this morning, she said I was pretty and smart, "Hey Link, am I pretty?"

Link instantly went beat red and he scratched the back of his head looking away. "Ah, Um, sure y- your pretty, in fact you're beautiful," Link muttered the last part so I couldn't exactly hear though I had a pretty good idea what he said, but I wanted to hear it again because it made me feel… Special. "What was that last bit?" I asked a smile stretching across my face.

"You heard me," Link continued to look away, his face becoming even redder.

"Well, do you think I'm smart?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you did help me in algebra."

"Yeah I did, didn't I," I laughed.

I resumed to staring towards Dark who seemed to be fiddling around in the teacher's desk.

_'So Link thinks I'm beautiful and smart, I wonder why it makes me get this fluttery feeling inside whenever I think of Link saying those things'_ I thought to myself as I rested my chin on my arms and smiled to myself. Here I was just sitting next to a guy, who thought I was smart and beautiful, and yet I didn't even strike up a conversation, and words couldn't describe how I felt. A boy did call me beautiful once, back in the third grade, but that didn't make me feel the same as I did now.

My mind wandered to many different thoughts, but they always came back to Link and I. _'I wonder, what will happen if Link really likes me?'_

**Fluffy Zelink ^^ Till next time, and don't be frightened to comment :)**


	8. Surprises

**Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thank you to all those people who have pointed out that the starting of the story is like harry potter. I realized this, but than again many stories start like that. And i haven't updated for almost a week since I'm having a love affair with my reading books. ^^**

Chapter 8 ~ Surprises

"I wish they would stop staring at us," Groaned Karane.

"Just ignore them Karane," Saria suggested drinking her juice.

"The staring contest has begun," Sheik, declared as we all looked at him, we traced his gaze to the Ruto and her friends who were still staring. We looked back and forth between Sheik and the girls.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Link sighed, leaning on his hand.

"I need to get my ancient hylian textbook from my locker," I stated, I got up to leave but Dark caught my wrist startling me a bit.

"I'll come with you," He said walking with me out of the cafeteria.

"Why are you walking with me?" I asked a tad confused at the situation. Dark had ignored me ever since he made his move on me, which was some time ago now.

"I don't want anyone to gang up on you this time."

"So you don't have a repeat of what happened last time," I admit that must have hurt him a bit, but he deserved it for leaving me so confused. Dark looked away from me, clearly my comment had hurt.

We continued to walk in silence until I reached my locker. "I'm sorry about what happened, I don't know what came over me," He said leaning beside the locker facing me.

"What came over you?" I snapped, I didn't know why I was so angry, but I just was. "You can't mess with people's feelings, you know," With that I stormed off back to the cafeteria.

Dark was left standing there, he had hurt Zelda even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had avoided her to protect her. His order was to gain her trust so she would go willingly when the time came to bring her to him. Though he didn't want to take orders anymore, though if that were the case he would be killed sooner or later by him.

~ Meanwhile ~

"This is an interesting development," Illia claimed.

"Finally something we can actually use," Cheered Orielle, the three girls, Illia, Orielle, and Ruto all peered around the corner to look at the two talking.

Link and Zelda were standing in the hallway laughing and talking before they entered ancient hylian.

"This 'interesting development' is bad for my relationship with Link," Ruto said, red with rage.

"But he isn't even your boy…" Illia quickly covered Orielle's mouth.

"How dare Zelda interfere with you and Link," Illia declared seeing smoke almost coming out of Ruto's ears.

"I will make that psychotic bitch pay."

With that Ruto and the girls walked pass Link and Zelda with their noses sticking in the air.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot about clean up duty," Complained Karane as she was wiping down the chalkboard.

"Well at least your friends are here," I said reassuringly over her shoulder.

"Oi, Zel, take out the trash will ya," sheik yelled from right next to me.

"Jeez I can hear you already, anyway isn't it Links turn," I gave Link an accusing stare making him go red in the face from guilt.

"I, ah, don't know what you're talking about," Link lied.

"Zel, just take it out yourself, by the time you two finish arguing you could have taken it out and back in no time," Saria said as she swept the wooden floor with a broom.

I took the heavy trashcan from Sheik and began to walk down the stairs and towards the back where the large rubbish bins were. Luckily I didn't have far to walk as I could see the windows of the classroom from out back, everyone was busily cleaning the room. Clean up duty was more like cheap child labour in my opinion.

I lifted the trashcan upside down into the large rubbish bin when I was suddenly pulled back by the collar of my shirt.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Ok, now that Zel is gone I have something to tell you all," Link said as he looked at each of his friends sitting by him, Karane, Saria, Midna, Sheik, Pipit, and dark. "It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Saria sadly asked after a moments silence.

"It's a long story, but anyway tomorrow we should throw a surprise party down in the cafeteria, nobody will be there in the morning," Link continued.

"This leaves me no time at all to find a present, Pipit will you be doll and come with me to mall after clean up duty?" Karane turned to Pipit, a sparkle in her eye as she hoped he would say yes.

"I can never say no to my sweet little cupcake," Pipit charmed as he began to kiss her passionately.

"I don't think this is the time or place for romantics," Midna said flatly, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't worry, Nabooru has agreed to take you all to the mall after clean up duty so you can find a present. And I was thinking after the morning we could all go back to my place for a pool party," Again Link explained his plan.

"Your forgetting that we can't all fit in Nabooru's car," Reminded Dark.

"I got Nabooru to bring down my car from home so we can go in both cars."

"You think of everything, don't you Link?" Saria said trying to think of something he had forgotten.

~ Meanwhile ~

"I don't see why you can't be civilised and tell us if you like Link," Illia was starting to get frustrated.

"Me, be civilised, you're the ones who basically kidnapped me," I argued. I sat on the stonewall against the metal fence, while Ruto, Illia and Orielle interrogated me over Link.

"Link is mine you hear," Ruto yelled in my face, by now she was over angry, she was mad. "Why would he want someone like you, your not even interesting."

"And you can't go snatching him from Ruto," Added Orielle.

"Hang on a sec, who said I like Link? And who said I wanted to go out with him?" I asked catching the three girls off guard. They instantly fell silent and had curious expressed all over their faces.

"I think this is enough interrogation for one-day girls, but mark my words Zelda you will stay away from Link if you know what's good for you," Ruto said with the most aggression I had seen in any girl before. As soon as they made way for me, I bolted out of there and all the way back to the classroom collecting the now-empty trashcan along the way.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the common room, reading my favourite book, _Wildwood Dancing_. I needed to escape from all the events of the past week, and reading my childhood favourite was just the thing to escape too. Karane and Pipit said they had to run a few errands, Midna and Dark had disappeared after clean up duty, and Saria and Sheik said they were going to the mall for some reason or another. Only link and I had been left behind, though he had disappeared a while ago. They all reassured me they would be back for dinner so I had to dwindle away my time until then, and reading was the best way to do that I had found.

"What are you reading?" Link appeared beside me, "You were smiling to yourself so it must be good."

"It's just a childhood favourite, but it never ceases to amaze me," I said smiling

"That's thing about books, each time you read them you look at the situation in a new light."

I thought about what Link said and it was true. The more you looked at things differently the more wisdom and knowledge you had to put to good use. "You have a strange way of looking at things."

"All people have strange ways of looking at things," Link leaned back, sinking into the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saria for instance, only points out the positive things when in a bad situation."

I thought again about this and found it was exactly true, Saria was a positive thinker and a very good friend to me. "You know exactly what to say to people, don't you?"

"I try," Link said with a smile.

I liked Link for his extraordinary personality, but sometimes, like now, it seemed to good to be true. Almost as if he was perfect, but in everything perfect there is always a flaw, a dramatic catch.

I went back to reading my book until dinnertime, so I walked with Link and we were joined by the others.

"So where did you all go this afternoon?" I asked everyone, they did not answer me but avoided my gaze and ate their dinner. I soon gave up as I was beginning to get frustrated with the silence. I would have paid more attention if I had known what the plans were for tomorrow, my birthday.

**Yes, the book I read is called ****_Wildwood Dancing, _****and I just finished it so I can get back to writing... It was a real good book ok don't judge. Until next time anyway, which will be a short while, definitely not a week. ^^ and yeah the chapter was short so sorry about that.**


	9. Unwanted Attention

**So school has started for me this week, and let me tell you grade 12 is full on… You get homework every night as well as at least two hours of study and by then all you want to do is either play LoZ or sleep (I prefer sleep, I'm a terrible fan, I know) So Many chapters won't be daily but rather weekly so I hope you all enjoy this chapter despite the lateness.**

Chapter 9 ~ Unwanted attention

A loud yawn escaped my mouth as I awoke in my small dorm room, which I now called home. I trudged into the bathroom half asleep to splash my face with water so I would wake up properly. I jumped back when the freezing water hit my face.

Upon entering my room again I saw a note at the door, I picked it up and instantly new it was from Link as it was his writing.

_Meet me in the cafeteria at 7:00_

I looked at the clock; it would be 7:00 in five minutes. I was excited for some reason; a letter from Link asking me to meet him was sort of thrilling. I had a feeling he had a surprise for it was my birthday after all. '_I hope it's only him down there, I would be disappointed if he blurted it out to anybody.'_

After clothing myself I wondered downstairs and into the cafeteria, all was quiet and no one was about. I walked in cautiously until someone came from behind and blind folded me. Two hands took my shoulders and guided me forward until I was seated on a chair. As the blindfold was lifted off my eyes, all my friends jumped out yelling 'surprise'. On the table in front of me were presents from each of them.

I was happy but I didn't feel like smiling, I only thought of my parents and how they weren't here to see me turn sixteen. I started to cry as Link put his hands on my shoulder.

"You don't need to cry Zel," Saria said sympathetically.

"I told you I didn't want anyone to know, I trusted you," I yelled at Link. I ran off back to my room. How could he do this when I made it clear how I felt, that he understood that feeling? Well clearly he didn't. I had trusted him and he betrayed that trust. Here I thought he was perfect when clearly he didn't know how to keep a secret.

* * *

I hugged my knees to my chest as I lay on my bed. There was a lot of talking outside my door from everyone. I could hear Link apologizing to Pipit, Saria scowling Link, and Karane trying to talk to me unsuccessfully through the wooden door.

"Think of today as hanging out with friends rather than a celebration for your birthday," Karane's muffled voice said. Link's apologies were silence and Saria's scowling seemed to be cut off. They were all unusually silent so I went to the door and opened it wide. Every one immediately toppled on top of me, squishing me to death. They had all been leaning against the door trying to listen if I'd talked.

"You guys are so stupid," The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I'd said.

"Says the one who shuts herself up on her birthday," Saria complained getting off of me along with everyone else. Saria was right; to them I probably looked like a selfish brat.

"Now you are coming downstairs to open your presents," Karane and Pipit declared, each grabbing my wrists and hauling me back down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Open the green one first that's mine," Saria giggled. She was clearly excited to see the look on my face when I saw what she got me. I ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a small box that contained a necklace, which was of a blue, round gem that had circle carvings in the inside.

"It's Nayru's Pearl, apparently that's what it looked like," Saria said matt-of-fact, "It's not the real one of course. I thought it suited you."

"Thank you Saria I really love it," I said as I clasped the chain around my neck to let the small pendent fall on my chest.

"I think you'd like my present," Midna said appearing at the table with a black wrapped present. She passed it to me as if it were nothing.

"Ok," I unwrapped the soft present, inside was a green Tingle doll. "I used to have one of these," I laughed pressing the centre of the doll.

_Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo Limpah!_

The dolls funny saying always made me laugh.

"It's also good to use it as a voodoo doll," Midna added. We all looked at her, our expression was of clear shock. I placed the doll on the table giving it a different look than before.

"You can be so creepy sometimes Midna," Pipit said quietly.

"Can you open my present?" Asked Link breaking the awkward tension in the air. He shoved a small gift into my hands. I took it hesitantly and unwrapped the gift, inside was a light pink beanie with a small bunny printed on the front. I gave a small laugh even if I was mad at Link still. I must admit it was cute and Link could see I liked it too.

"My present requires Zel to come with me," Karane stated grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards our block.

* * *

"I think it would look cute on you," Karane said holding up a light purple bikini.

"I guess, but I've never been the one to wear bikini's," I argued.

"Well now you are. Go in the bathroom and change."

I hesitated until Karane pushed me into the bathroom shutting the door. I put on the swimsuit and glanced at myself. Well it showed off my figure, something everyone would notice. I walked out and unfortunately met with Karane's expression.

"Wow Zel, you have one hell of a body."

"Now we can meet everyone else and head off to Link's house for a pool party,"

I groaned and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. "Isn't it too cold to go swimming?"

"There is such a thing as heated pools," Karane said as if I were trying to get out of this party. I partly was because I did not want to do anything today.

* * *

"Hey guys," Saria said as she packed a couple of bags into the boot of a car.

"Has Nabooru left with the other's already?" Karane asked throwing in a bag to join the others.

"Yeah shall we get going," Link suggested. I climbed into the back seat with Karane and Pipit while Saria sat in the front with Link who was driving.

The car ride was long but we made interesting conversation and sang to music on the radio, and I found myself enjoying everyone's company so I soon forgot it was my birthday.

There was food and music at Link's house, all ready for our little party.

"You've gone to too much trouble Link," I said as I sat at the edge of the pool.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not mad at you so instead I'll do this."

"What?" Link looked me in the eye before I pushed him into the pool creating a big splash. When he resurfaced he was laughing and wiping the water out of his eyes.

I swear that I saw a look in his eyes before I pushed him in the pool. Like he was expecting something from me.

Link took my arm and pulled me into the pull making me laugh as I resurfaced the water.

"Bombs away!" Sheik yelled. I turned just in time to be splashed by his huge hump into the pool.

I saw Saria whispering in link's ear and the look on his face told me it wasn't good news.

* * *

Later, when we were all in the lounge I asked Link what Saria had said.

"Dark and Midna have retreated upstairs to play video games. They're both really antisocial."

"I guess, but it doesn't matter too much."

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm so exhausted, can we stay the night?" Saria asked flopping onto the couch beside me.

"I guess."

"When's your uncle coming home?"

"About five," We all glanced at the clock to see we had an hour before Link's uncle came home.

"Dude, where's all your food?" Sheik asked from the kitchen.

"Don't steal food again, Sheik," Link yelled back.

"Again?" I questioned.

"I's a long story, and your better off not knowing it," Karane said without taking her eyes off a magazine she read. Sheik came back into the lounge holding a packet of cookies and a bottle of coke.

"Oh come on Sheik!" Yelled Link, "Go put that back where you found it."

"As a host you are required to feed me. And besides, I'm hungry," Sheik argued taking a sip of coke and stuffing his face with cookies. I started to laugh at the whole situation, and soon everyone else did. I can't believe these people were my friends.

**I'm afraid these chapters seem to be getting longer to write but I promise to make them as long as I can. I apologize in advance any spelling mistakes.**


	10. Confusion

**YAY! Next chapter is up. Thank you to Cerberuswolf, burning book, Guest/s, Joe east (I know who you are :P), Khheroxasoray, tyfive, Nerumi H, iranda20, Dooma, AvatarZeldatheTriforceBender , The mysteriousDude (love the name), and Norastar and sorry if I have forgotten you.**

Chapter 10 ~ Confusion

Mattresses had been arranged on the floor so we all had a place to sleep for the night. I had met Link's uncle briefly before he retired for the night. He seemed nice enough of a man who shared some features with Link such as the blueness of his eyes; it must be something that runs in the family.

I lay awake beside Saria, smiling as I heard her snoring quietly. Sleep would not come as I willed it to stay away. This day had been packed with celebration and I needed some quiet time.

Trying not to disturb any of the sleeping forms, I pushed off my blankets and crept outside with my jumper. The night was cold and the sky was bright with stars, it was far more than peaceful.

"So you couldn't sleep either?"

"Link? Where are you?" I asked as I couldn't see him anywhere and I could never mistake Link's voice.

"Up here silly," Link laughed as my face shot up to meet his. He was lying on the roof wearing warmer clothes than mine by the looks of it.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked as Link began to attempt to jump from the roof.

"I couldn't sleep just like you,"

"You're going to kill yourself you know," I said as I watched Link as he looked for the easiest way to jump from the roof. I rolled my eyes as he came to be dangling from the roof. Link fell to the ground with a thump making me laugh quietly as he got up.

"That was more difficult then I assumed it would be," Link laughed, "Shall we walk?"

"What's with being so modest?" I asked looking at Link's arm as if I should interlock his with mine. I did so anyways as I liked to act silly, Link probably already knew this.

We walked along the street not knowing where we were going. It was cold enough outside to make our breaths come out as mist, and the only light came from the streetlights.

"I feel so carefree at night," I exclaimed as I felt the night air breeze touch my face.

"Night time seems to have that effect on people," Link said trying to sound sophisticated.

"You know what I mean," I laughed, "I seem to forget that my parents are in heaven and that no one wants me."

"That's not true," Link stopped to look at me. He held me by my arms as he stared into my eyes intently with his deep blue orbs.

"But it is, there is no one who wants me, no one to value me," I didn't want to say the truth but I was going to have to accept it sooner or later, and I felt I could tell Link even though he mad me quite mad today, I could not stay mad at him forever.

"I want you!" Link said, startling me, "I mean your such a good friend to everyone." Link had dropped his gaze away from mine and was scratching his head awkwardly. "It's late and I want to get up early tomorrow so I'm going to head back, do you want to come?"

I shook my head, "I'll stay out a bit longer if that's ok."

"Yeah sure, just don't go to far. I don't want you to get lost," With that Link headed back down the road we had come. I stayed where I was and stared after him, and after awhile I started to notice the white snowflakes that started to fall. A clear indicator that the true winter had come. I lay do where I stood, on the road. The street was pretty deserted so I was sure not to get run over. I watched the starry sky and the snowflakes that seemed to fall between each star. It was so peaceful until I heard some coughing.

~ A few minutes earlier ~

It was clear that Zelda was always happy in Link's company and it was clear that my brother wanted her though he was prepared to wait for her. Their type of love only came once in a lifetime even if they didn't fully realize they were in love yet, I wasn't going to ruin it for them no matter what he wanted. He had to know now that I wouldn't destroy my brother or Zelda.

As the two smiling figures wandered down the road, I cracked open my window and snuck out into the night. I knew the path well to the old abandoned factory where he spent the weekends carrying out his plan, his plan of disaster.

The abandoned factory was dark and loomed high above the ground. Inside I used my phone to light the way down the stairs that lead to the basement.

The basement was cold and damp as I trudged my way down the last few steps and towards the large man who fiddled with wire and software.

"Your little mission isn't complete, so I wonder why you are here, hmm?" The man wickedly laughed.

"I won't do what you asked, I can't betray her, I can't hurt her," I reasoned.

"It's because you love her, but you must overcome that, or have you forgotten our bargain already boy?" The two remained silent. "If you do not do as you are told than you will be exposed for what you really are,"

"And I'll expose you for who you really are, a traitor to the king," I spat back.

"You'll be dead before you expose anyone."

The man had a valid point; my life could end at the click of his fingers. Either way it was going to end.

"You'll die either way if you choose not to help me."

It was true, inside I was dying slowly and if I helped him, he would create a cure to his weapon. I turned around and shot back up the stairs before he questioned whom side I was on.

Walking back down the street it was colder than before and I thought I could see a few snowflakes falling in the distance; winter had come earlier than usual this year. I coughed loudly as the poison in me further coursed through my veins, ever so slowly killing me.

I heard rustling from the bushes beside me so I slowly poked my head around the corner in the direction of the noise. I came face to face with Zelda's shocked expression.

~ Zelda's POV ~

What was dark doing out at night and how long had he been there. I was clearly shocked and dark had guilty written all over his face.

"Dark?" I muttered. "What are you doing out here?" Dark just lowered his head to the ground and refused to meet my glance. He then took my arm and we began slowly walking further down the street in the dark, snowy night.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said so quietly that I could barely here him.

"It's alright, you seem like you've just received bad news," I half jokingly said trying to loosen the awkwardness.

"You don't want me to mess with your feelings," Dark said simply. We had stumbled into a park and Dark sat on the swing set looking miserable then ever. He had repeated those last words I said horribly to him and that made me feel bad though it was obvious dark felt more terrible.

"What's wrong Dark?"

"Have you ever been in a situation where you could save someone and sacrifice yourself or sacrifice them to save yourself?" Dark's question was odd and required careful thought, I myself could not make a decision so I couldn't give dark any advice.

Dark got up to walk away, or walk away from my reaction, but I took his hand stopping him. I entwined my fingers with his and waited for him to look up at me. I knew I was probably sending the wrong message to him as I had a habit for that whenever I expressed sympathy towards someone. Maybe I felt more for Dark but I could never be sure.

"Zelda,"

"Choose neither," I cut him off before he had something more negative to say.

"You shouldn't act like this around me,"

"What," That caught me off guard and I wasn't prepared for this.

"When your sympathetic your irresistible to be around," Dark said with a small smile. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and then unexpectedly placed his lips on mine. I didn't know why but this kiss was different from our last, and I liked it.

I hooked my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, as dark pulled me in closer with his hand around my waist. Dark was passionate in each kiss he gave me and it made me feel something that I wasn't used to.

~ Meanwhile ~

Link watched from afar how Zelda held onto Dark. How Dark held Zelda, so lovingly and passionately. It was Link who loved Zelda, who had waited for her, and been with her through all her problems. Link could eventually forgive Zelda but he could never forgive his brother for his actions unfolding in front of Link's eyes.

~ Zelda's POV ~

It felt so right but I pulled away, realising my mistake. Dark could tell I had realised my wrongness. I didn't love Dark though he made me feel different, just like his brother made me feel. I broke away from Dark's embrace and returned to the house. I could already see a few traces of morning approaching and already a thick blanket of snow covered the ground.

Quietly I returned to my place on the mattress beside Saria. No one would know I had ever snuck out.

**Snow, a phenomena to Australia :( Damn these heatwaves, I'll trade with America any day :P I will be updating shortly another chapter as a special for valentines day, so that will be a few days away :)**


	11. The worst valentine's Day ever

**A short valentines day special just for you. Actually it's for all of those lonely people out there who will lock themselves in their room reading these romantic fan fictions with a box of chocolate on Valentines Day, like me, because we're all forever alone :(**

Chapter 11 ~ The worst Valentine's Day ever

"Happy Valentines day!" Cried Karane presenting a box to Pipit.

"Pink, really," I jokingly said noticing the pink wrapping paper and pink ribbon.

"Your such a honey bear," Pipit said hugging Karane

"I'm your honey bear," Karane responded kissing him passionately.

"Yuck," I made a gagging noise and walked away down the stairs towards the common room.

We had got back on the Sunday afternoon, and the drive back felt different. Link wasn't as talkative as usual and Dark had chosen to head back later than the rest of us. It was ten times more than your average awkward moment. Though everyone was silent I could feel a thousand voices screaming at me. Link seemed annoyed with me more than anyone else, which was starting to worry me a little. He couldn't possibly have known what happened that night between me and Dark unless Dark had told him the next day or Link had seen the whole thing.

_'No! Don't be ridiculous. Of course he didn't see. He had already disappeared way before than'_ I told myself; maybe I was just over thinking the whole situation. Maybe something between his uncle and him had made him edgy. Whatever it was, I wasn't in a big rush to find out. And besides, I didn't need to add extra stress to my life as it was already complicated and I'd just started to feel a little different than before, a little better than my feelings from a few weeks ago.

Today was now Valentines Day, and school would start and end later. I think this was so all the couples could give their presents to each other. I liked seeing everyone smiling at each other, it reminded me of my parents. One morning on Valentine's day we all went down to the park, my mother and father would talk quietly and hold each other as they watched me play on playground.

I must have been smiling off into the distance because Sheik asked me if I had a Valentine.

"No, I just remembered something nice," I said noticing Sheik sitting on the couch of the common room. I sat next to him, still smiling.

"Someone had a secret admirer," Sheik teased.

"No, my parents."

"Eww, parents are disgusting on Valentines day."

I laughed though it subsided as I watched Link walk into the room. He looked over our way but sat on a chair across the room and picked up a book lying on the table next to him.

So he was still acting in an odd way, but I mustn't worry myself with it.

"Why is Link sitting all by him self?" Karane asked while Pipit eyed Link suspiciously. At least they had gotten over their love spell from earlier upstairs.

Sheik and I shrugged our shoulders at the same time. Just then, Saria came skipping down the stairs and towards us with a wide grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"It's Valentines Day and you never know what can happen," She sat down next to Sheik still smiling, "And you might learn of a secret admirer or something."

"Your imagination is too big," Midna said sitting in a chair, texting on her phone. I hadn't even noticed her there, but I never noticed her presents because she only spoke when necessary.

I sighed and closed my eyes but not for long because I heard voices behind us becoming loud. When I turned around I saw Ganon's group crowding around him mocking him for something, probably not for having a valentine's date.

"Hey," I yelled standing up, catching all of the boy's attention.

"Zel, don't," Saria whispered worriedly. Apparently these boys weren't to be messed with.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than pick on Link?"

"Looks like Lanky boy does have a valentine," Ganon said making the rest of his friends giggle. I stormed up to Ganon and slapped him right across the face, I had no reason to do it, I just did. The rest of his friends made a 'ooo' sound, and Ganon just smiled at me and walked away with the rest of his gang following. I stared after them but averted my attention back to Link who just walked off, leaving me staring after him.

"Jeez Zel, did you do something to piss him off," Karane said slowly.

"He could've at least thanked you," Saria commented clearly expressing her disappointment.

"Rose delivery," Shouted a older boy holding a basket full of flowers with another boy holding some teddy bears. They looked as if they were from the student council. Karane had told us that you could get flowers delivered by the student council; it was a sort of yearly thing.

"Karane," The boy said and handed her a bear, it obviously was from Pipit.

"Saria," The boy handed Saria a rose, we all looked at her as she smiled to herself. She was probably feeling special from getting a rose from a secret admirer.

"Zelda," The boy handed me two roses surprising me. "Roses from different people, must be lucky," The boy said winking at me making me blush a little. The two from the student council walked out of the common room leaving total silence among our little group.

"Wow Zel," Karane pouted.

Sheik just gave a low whistle.

"It's nothing guys, I seriously don't know who sent these," I said turning red.

"Well obviously one is from Link," Pipit surprised me, "But who could the other one be from?"

I felt so embarrassed but lucky to have received a rose.

"Oh look school's finally starting," Pipit said looking at his watch. He took Karane's hand and they headed off to their first class. I decided to follow, as I headed down the corridor I noticed a lot more people seemed to be heading this way, most of them were running.

"This fight is gonna be huge!" One freshman said ecstatically as he ran down the hall with his friend.

A fight? I thought I better go check it out. I rounded the corner and was met be a crowd. I snuck my way to the front only to see Link and Dark fighting each other. The rolled over each other and threw punches at any time they could, Dark already had a blood nose and Link had a bruise forming on his cheek already. Dark then got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher from the nearby wall and knock Link to the ground with the side of his body. Pinning Link down he got ready to bash his head in with the weapon, which is when I did the unthinkable. I threw myself over Link's body in direct line of being hit. Dark wouldn't have had any time to react as he was already throwing the weapon down with all his force. As soon as the cold metal hit my head, the cheering crowds went dead.

~ Link's POV ~

Dark had pinned to the ground and was ready to kill me right there and then, but I then saw Zelda come out of nowhere and time seemed to stop. Her eyes were full of terror and Love; she obviously put no thought into her actions and what the consequence would be. That beautiful image was then cut short as Zelda's head felt as if it were bashed against mine. Zelda's limp body was lying on me and I rolled her over and onto the ground to see her unconscious face. I shot Dark a look of hatred, that he had done something stupid yet again. He wasn't horrified like me but instead stood up and began to walk away.

"You walk away from all your mistakes and don't even care about the consequence," I shouted after him but that wasn't enough to get any sort of reaction. "I wish I'd left you to die that night," For people who knew what I meant were shocked. People like Sheik, who gasped among the crowd.

Dark had stopped walking and turned to me and said the thing I'd least likely expect. "I wish you had." He turned and kept walking.

"What has happened here," It was miss Impa, whose gaze was fixed on Zelda's unconscious body, "Karane, ring for an ambulance," Karane who was at miss Impa's side immediately pulled out her phone and dialled 000.

"You Link, wait in my office," Miss Impa's tone was sharp, which meant I was in serious trouble, dark and I would probably be suspended.

* * *

I watched from the window if miss Impa's office, at the paramedics taking Zelda away in the hospital van. I really hoped she'd be ok and that dark hadn't inflicted too much damage, this thought was impossible though for I knew the extent of Dark's force and strength, It was no match for Zelda's fragile body.

The door opened behind me and I knew what was to come: yelling and screaming and a phone call to uncle Rusl, then more yelling and screaming from him.

**What a lousy Valentine's Day, poor Zelda. And yes the emergency number in Australia is 000 so different from 911. And in case you were wondering I did not get any roses fro Valentines Day only insults from the person I hate :P What a coincidence. Actually I did get a present an assignment for Monday done in class, 3 pages in 30 mins... i can barely do 1 and a half pages in an hour... i'm so screwed**


	12. Everyone's pain

**So last chapter was exciting… I wonder what has happened to Zelda?  
As you can tell I have no friends, that is why I sit in the library writing this next chapter :P so I hope you enjoy. And this chapter is the saddest one I've written so far :'(**

Chapter 12 ~ Everyone's pain

~ Link's POV ~

The _beep, beep, beep_ of the machine was the only sound that filled the silent room. I held Zelda's hand even though she could probably not feel me. Her unconscious body wasn't going to awake anytime soon, after that awful day. A week ago till today was how long she had been unconscious, the doctor had said she had brain damage but she would recover eventually. Dark and I had been suspended from school so I had nothing better to do with my days except visit Zelda, or rather visit her body.  
I was stricken with grief that no one could understand. I didn't even know why Zelda had tried to intervene in the fight. It should be me in that bed not her.  
I lay my head down on the bed and closed my eyes still holding Zelda's hand.

~ Saria's POV ~

I walked through the hospital, which was an all too familiar site. Everyday I came to see Zelda and placed fresh flowers by her bedside.

I stopped outside her room and peered through the window to see Link asleep by her bed, still holding her hand. He came here everyday just to be with her, hoping that she would wake up. Link had so much faith in her but maybe he owed it to her after all she took his place.

I let a few tears fall as I looked at the dramatic seen in front of me. A week had passed and I still wasn't able to control any of my emotions whenever I came to visit Zelda.

I walked in quietly, making sure not to wake Link. I replaced the flowers with my new ones, and sat in the spare chair.

I lost track of time but I must have been sitting there for quite a while because I noticed Zelda's finger twitch. I jumped from my chair with a start, waking Link.

"Link her finger twitched!" I said ecstatically. Link's face was now wide awake with that piece of news wether it be good or bad. The doctor came into the room just then probably to check for any change.

"Doctor, her finger moved," I said excitingly hoping it was a good sign.

"Now don't give your hopes up kids. Sometimes people move while they are in a coma, it's just a reflex see," The doctor explained as he lifted the sheets exposing Zelda's bare foot. He stroked it with a pen and Zelda's foot twitched to the movement of the pen.

The doctor just gave me a weak smile as he moved out of the room; I sat back down in the chair keeping my eyes on Zelda's motionless face.

"It's alright Saria, she'll wake up eventually," Link said trying to be reassuring.

"I know, it's only a matter of time now," I couldn't handle the sadness contained in the room so I left.

~ Karane's POV ~

I sat in the common in front of the fire in the common room, outside was cold and snowy. Everyone was in bed sleeping peacefully, but I hadn't been able to sleep ever since the accident. My best friend is in a coma, her parents have died, and her uncle doesn't want her, can her life get any worse. My eyes were red from crying and I had a tissue box beside me. I was angry at Dark, it was his entire fault, and he shouldn't have been fighting with Link that day.

"It's going to be OK Karane," Said Pipit from behind me, I knew his voice to well.

"No it's not Zelda's in a coma probably forever and it's all Dark's fault,"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Zelda," Pipit said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! How can you say something like that Pipit. He threw a fire extinguisher on her with all his force, and you're saying that it was an accident," I screamed louder than I anticipated, as I wriggled out of his grip.

"Karane I-"

I cut him off, "You play everything down Pipit even when you know it hurts me!" I turned and walked up the stairs towards my room, I was more than angry and all I wanted to do was sob inside a pillow.

~ Pipit's POV ~

I watched, as Karane headed upstairs towards her room. I wasn't exactly great at wording things in tense circumstances, and people often took what I said the wrong way and clearly Karane was annoyed with what I had said. I couldn't blame her, we were all upset and if one of us said something wrong, it could be the end of a friendship.  
Link hadn't had any contact with us though Saria told us he wasn't himself that he seemed down on himself. Karane was angry with dark and seemed to be angry with herself too, which I couldn't understand. Sheik wasn't as happy as usual and wasn't being the smart-ass that he was. Saria refused to talk to anyone much anymore and we had all noticed she'd stopped eating, claiming she 'had no appetite'. Last we heard from Dark was that he had transferred to a school in Kakariko village. Then there was me, I didn't quite understand my feeling yet. I somehow was unable to feel anything, I felt empty like something was missing.

It was the middle of the night and snowing heavily, but I headed outside anyway. The coldness pinched my skin and consumed me, consumed that emptiness inside of me. Nothing seemed right anymore, everyone seemed so disconnected from each other. Before we knew exactly what we were all feeling but now we seem like strangers meeting for the first time.

~ Sheik's POV ~

I placed the plastic spoon over the burner of the science lab. We were supposed to be doing some experiment but melting spoons seemed more appropriate. Though it was a stupid act that I would usually attempt for fun, it wasn't. Instead I was bored out of my mind, no not bored, consumed with sadness. That's something Zelda would say. I guess I felt a bit like the melting spoon in my hand, like my soul was just melting away by the heat of the situation.

"Hey dumbass where's your lab chick, what's her name again? Coma girl!" That was Ghirahim, one of Ganon's friends, snickering to himself with the rest of his buddies. Overwhelmed with rage a grabbed his hand and threw it onto the burner. He screamed an ear-piercing scream that alerted the teacher who came over with a shocked expression taking in the situation.

"UNHAND HIM THIS INSTANT!" He boomed at me. I let go of Ghirahim's wrist making him yank his hand back from the heat and rinsing it with water at the nearest tap.

"Miss Impa's office. NOW!" Bellowed the teacher. I walked out quite calmly but inside I had melted just a little bit more.

~ Midna's POV ~

Black and Red, colours of suffering and pain, darkness and sorrow. I painted nothing in particular; I just let the brush sweep violently across the page. This always allowed my anger out in a non-aggressive way, but this time it seemed to be doing little. I added more strength to my violent movement with the brush, which resulted in my ripping of the paper.

Time for plan B then, I left my desk and took out my tingle door that was kept at the back of my cupboard. It was filled with many pins already but it could do with some more, just whom should I put my anger towards. The most obvious person was Dark though it's not as if he intended for it to happen, I'm sure he was already feeling pain. I couldn't blame Link because he would've still been in Zelda's place. There was no one, not a single person to blame. I threw the doll at the wall annoyed, and slunk to the floor and let out a few tears, the first tears that had come in a while.

~ Dark's POV ~

I had to get away from everyone and never speak to the again, otherwise they would never get the chance to heal properly, and if that was at my expense so be it. I had told everyone that I was going to a school in Kakariko, but in fact I had purchased a small apartment with my savings. I wanted to disappear from the world and this was the only way I knew how too. I had done the unthinkable to the one person I cared about, the one person that would never be mine.

Two weeks passed. Three weeks passed. A month.

I was miserable, barely leaving the apartment. I decided to end it; I had left a note for Zelda where she was sure to find it, if she ever woke up at all. My pain had to stop but everyone else came first. They can't continue being disconnected from each other, not while I'm still alive and breathing. I'm sure they all blamed me, I even blamed myself, that's why I chose to step off the chair and let the rope around my neck tighten, cutting off my air. I gasped for breath but I couldn't, this was right, it's what I deserved, this is what I owed to Zelda.

As Dark took his last breath Zelda opened her eyes at last, she let the world in after her deep mindless rest. She was met by Link's loving face, Link's worried questioning face filled with more compassion than his brother's. Something seemed missing though, missing from the world.

**Just kidding I do have friends but none of them arrive an hour early to school like me. Yeah I almost cried at the end of this chapter so your not alone if you feel the same.**


	13. Problems

**Another late chapter sorry guys, just had a lot of homework and study to do for multiple tests and such. Hope you weren't too disappointed.**

Chapter 13 ~ Problems

~ Zelda's POV ~

"He came to visit you everyday," Saria was telling me.

"If he was so worried about me why has he stopped visiting me?" I asked highly confused. The doctors had told me I'd been in a coma for a month. Strangely the first thing that ran through my head was how much school I had missed. Link was there with me when I woke up and he was clearly trying not to show his excitement. He had told me he would go and tell the others. Everyone had come except him. It was weird how I had saved him from being in a coma, yet he seemed to hate me for it.

"I just don't get it," I groaned.

"You have a difficult dilemma Zel," Saria sighed.

"Dilemma?"

"Oh I've been using that word a lot lately, it has a sort of ring to it."

"I think I've ben away too long."

"Yeah you have, things are different at school now."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Well Karane and Pipit, they don't act like they used to, they seem like strangers. Sheik has been getting into fights lately for no reason at all. Midna stays in her room all day. Link has been shut off to the world and Dark has transferred schools and doesn't keep in contact anymore."

"And what about you?" I asked concerned.

"Well, to be honest, I lost my appetite and I hardly eat anymore. I was so worried for you that nothing else seemed important."

"Well I'm safe now so there's nothing to worry about. And the doctor said I could go home tomorrow," I smiled warmly to reassure Saria, she still had that worried look, "It's almost curfew you should head back to the school."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Saria said as she walked out the door.

Thank the goddesses I would be able to sort everything out tomorrow.

Again, there was an awkward silence in the car as Link drove me back to the school. I really had a lot of questions about everything but it was so hard to put them into words.

"When you and Dark were fighting, who started it?" I asked cautiously, I didn't want to upset Link more then he already was. Link didn't answer me though he stared at me through the corner of his eye. "Look I don't know why you seem to hate me but can I please remind you that I have been in a coma for a month and everyone seems pretty different from what I remember."

"I don't hate you Zel, it's just,"

"Just what?"

"Never mind forget it,"

Why did Link always hesitate to tell me stuff? And why has his attitude changed?

"I'm sorry Zel, It's just I can't get hold of Dark and I really need to talk to him."

"Last time I checked you wanted to kill each other and now you want to talk,"

"I saw you two together,"

I must admit I didn't see that coming. "I see." I awkwardly looked out the window to escape Link's accusing stare.

"That's basically what we were fighting about, and why I was ignoring you. I was angry and confused."

"Why would you care so much if you saw me with him or not?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Zel, It's because… It's because I love you," Link said sounding genuinely sorry.

"Love? That's a very strong word," I said before I had a chance to fully comprehend what he was telling me.

"Love is strong itself though," Link retorted like he was talking about an everyday emotion.

We arrived at the school and I got out and left to my dorm before Link had a chance to talk some more to me.

In my room, I chucked my bag on my bed and flopped face down hugging my pillow. Thing's were even more confusing now, I never thought of Link as more then a friend. Maybe I did on more than one occasion, but I never thought of it seriously. Link actually liked me and it made me feel different then how I've ever felt before.

Our group was chatting like usual all the way through dinner. They celebrated my return briefly but decided that Saria's new Nintendo game was more interesting. I didn't really mind since I wasn't in a particular mood to talk.

I went to bed early, rather I told everyone I was going to bed. Instead, once everyone was asleep, I crept outside. It was freezing and more snow fell, I guess winter wasn't quite over yet. Crunching through the snow I made my way over to a little bench that looked out over the lost woods. With only the sound of my breathing, I was able to finally be at peace and think things through.

I had come to terms that I was accident prone, or maybe karma was finally catching up with me. Knowing that Link loved me was another matter entirely, he may have fallen in love with me but I hadn't fallen in love with him, yet. I still had to talk to Dark about everything that had happened, and the more I delayed talking to him the longer he had to stay feeling guilty. I can't imagine how he must be feeling.

"You're crying," Link's voice said from beside me. I was crying and I hadn't even noticed.

"I cry a lot," I simply said.

"I've noticed, but It's nothing to be ashamed of," Link sat down next to me and we sat in silence for awhile, just staring off into the lost woods where you could truly become lost.

"You really love me?" I asked breaking the peace.

"I do Zel, and you make it awkward for me to keep saying it."

"Sorry," I sort of looked away, ashamed of how he must be feeling.

"Zel," He said softly placing a warm hand on my cheek making me look like him, "It's nothing to be sorry about, and if you feel different from me, you only have to say."

"You're so kind Link, but I don't think I could handle a relationship with anyone at the moment," I said earnestly, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll wait for you Zel, just remember that," His words were beautiful music to my ears, he really did mean everything he said. I noticed he was leaning towards me, and I almost fell for his kiss but I dipped my head and whispered thank you. Walking away I thought about how I was finally at peace with one person, now I had to figure out everyone that was going to be a challenge.

The next morning, at breakfast, everyone was unusually quiet. I had noticed ever since I got back that Karane and Pipit both seemed strangers to each other, and that was unusual.

Saria was glancing at a textbook over her food and Karane was flicking through a magazine while the boys sat together eating. I looked in front of me to see Link communicating with me through his eyes. He seemed to be asking something, I replied with a tilt of my head in the direction of Pipit and Karane. They were clearly ignoring each other and I guessed it was up to me to put things right.

"I've got do something before class starts," I said urgently signalling for Link to come with me.

"I just remembered something too," Link said as he rushed after me.

We met up in on the stairs where it was quite private apart from the odd student that passed by.

"Have you noticed that Karane and Pipit are acting different?" I asked straight out.

"Yeah actually they started to fight more often while you were in the hospital."

"That's awful, I'm going to talk to Karane after lessons today."

"I was thinking about talking to pipit, too."

"I think that's a good idea," Just then the bell sounded for homeroom. I said my Goodbyes to Link and went to catch up with Sheik in homeroom.

"Hey Sheik," I excitedly said.

"Hey," Sheik said gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you Zel, you're like a sister to me."

"That's so sweet Sheik, but don't worry. I'm back now and I don't think anything worse is going to happen," My words meant the best of intentions but the group of boys behind us didn't agree.

"Coma girls back how was the sleep?" Asked Ganon while all his friends crowded around me. I knew they were just trying to mock me and intimidate me, but I had become stronger.

"I don't remember."

"Yeah Dark was a moron for hitting a girl like that, don't you think?"

"No actually."

"Come on you must feel a bit of hate towards the guy," Ganon was really getting on my nerves now.

"I don't have to talk to you if I don't want," I smartly retorted.

All of his friends made a deep 'ooo' sound, but they retreated all the same.

"Jerks!" I muttered under my breath. The bell went and Sheik and I headed towards our next class biology. The end of the day couldn't come quick enough.

**I personally don't like this chapter, so let me know what you think!**


	14. Discoveries

**Don't kill me please, I know it's been like a million years, but I've been swamped with homework and study and year 12 is a really big deal because it's a start to my future career (hopefully) But I might also become a writer so on the other hand it doesn't matter that much. BUT STILL I have all of you to worry about. So another chapter for everyone so you don't all get too bored waiting :)**

Chapter 14 ~ Discoveries

I never really knew what my purpose was in life, but I was sure I was destined to live the rest of my life in misery. As I sat at my desk I stared at the note left at hospital by Dark, I told no one, made myself forget and sometimes forgot it even existed.

There was a knock at the door but I ignored it. The door opened and in came Link. "What's that?" He asked referring to the note I held.

"It's a letter," I looked up at him "From Dark."

Link's surprise could be read all over his face.

"He never went to another school, he moved away and got an apartment, he left me the key," I held up the small silver key in my hand.

"He wants you to visit him?" Link asked as well as stating it.

"To be honest I'm too scared to confront him."

"Do you want me to ask one of the others to go and see him, make sure he's alright?"

"No you can't tell anyone!" I almost shouted at Link as I went up to him and took his hand. I looked down at our interlocking hands and though of how everyone had changed, how our lives would continue to change until we were all strangers.

I flung my arms around Link catching him off guard. It was only then, as Link wrapped his own hands around my waist, that I was actually in love with Link.

I pulled away and deposited the little key into Link's hands, "Please, see if he's ok," I turned and left from my room down to find Saria.

~ Meanwhile ~

Link pulled his car into the tiny parking lot in front of the apartment building. Walking up the stairs he wondered what he would find, would Dark even be there? Would he be willing to talk to Link?

He stopped in front of the allocated door and knocked twice, no answer. Using the little key he inserted it into the lock and turned _click_. The door made a squeaking sound as Link pushed it open and walked in. There were no lights on and all was dark. There was a horrid stench so Link struggled to find the light and flicked it on.

A whole bunch of flies started buzzing about the room. There dinner was, the rotting flesh of what was left of Dark. Link stumbled out of the room and caught his breath before pulling out his phone and dialling 000.

**I left the chapter there because I didn't know what to write after that. But I have a pretty good idea of where this is going to go but I'm open to idea's :D**


	15. Trouble

**I don't know why this chapter is so late, I mean I don't even have a life so I have no excuse but I just have a lot of anime on my computer that needs to be watched so that's where all my holiday time went. But I must prevail with this chapter. **

Chapter 15 ~ Trouble

For some reason I wasn't sad, just empty, I couldn't really think straight. The letter I had just read disturbed me but not as deeply as it would some people, the truth was I hadn't had the strength to finish reading the letter, so I held my breath and opened it.

_Zelda, your pain is incomparable to mine seeing as I'm the villain in all this. It started with someone I got involved with. Little did I know of his evil intentions after he had used me as his guinea pig. He was so evil as to create a weapon, a virus, for a specific purpose, and he used me to perfect his work. He was working on an antivirus too and told me that if I stayed loyal to him he would cure me. For a time I believed it, so I helped him even though I knew it was wrong. This may be sounding strange as you read this but please you will understand._

_I want to confess something to you. That day my house was set ablaze I saw him do it and for that I was already involved with his schemes. And the day that your house was set on fire, it was him. And I was there watching everything. He said our parents work was the start of his weapon and that he had stolen it and destroyed any evidence and any connections to the project._

_I'm the reason why your parents are dead and I'm the reason why your life is a mess but I want you to trust me on one thing. Stay away from Mr Dragmire!_

The letter ended so abruptly and reading those last few words made fear run through every part of me. Was Mr Dragmire the man he was referring to, the man that was so evil as to create a weapon.

I put the letter in my pocket and headed for the common room where I might find Link so I could show him this. He can be the only one who knows.

As I got to the end of the stairs I could see a few people sitting around a table and someone reading a book in the corner and Link and Pipit were sitting near a window talking quietly. I rushed over to them and Pipit smiled at me though he seemed sad.

"What's up Pip you seem sad?" I asked though Link was the one to answer.

"It's the stuff with Karane."

"It's really getting to me, she doesn't act like she usually does."

As Pipit spoke I felt that same feeling of guilt. I knew I had to help him and Karane somehow.

The letter could wait, my closest friends were more important so I told pipit I'd go talk to Karane for him and try and sort things out.

Knocking on the door to Karane's room, I always expected to be greeted with a bright cheerful face but I knew that this would not be one of those times. Opening the door I found the crying Karane sitting on her bed holding her tingle doll and a box of tissues beside her.

"I don't know what happened but it can't be that bad," I said coming to sit beside her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Pipit and I just keep fighting over everything, I don't know what happened."

"Well at least your feelings towards him are the same."

"That's the thing Zelda, I don't think I love him anymore."

I held my breath, I was definitely not expecting Karane to say that. She cried some more so I just held her knowing that she needed comfort more than anything else at the moment.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Well Ganon, it looks like our little guinea pig is no longer with us." Ganondorf declared as he walked down the steps of the basement, where no light reached and everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Well that's a shame," Ganon said making adjustments on the weapon. "Looks like we'll have to get Zellie and Link here some other way then."

Ganondorf grunted in agreement, "Looks like we can finish this tradition soon." He said looking at the weapon like it was a prized antique.

"Thanks Dad, I think you're doing the right thing." Ganon encouraged.

"Thanks son."

* * *

I lay on the couch in the common room, warmed by the fire. It was probably well past midnight but I had a lot to think about, like why these things happen to me?

"Good morning," I heard the voice of Link as he came to sit by me.

I looked at my watch and it was indeed morning. Link's little silly jokes always made me laugh.

"All these problems with everyone makes my head hurt."

"Yeah." I replied. "Especially when you know you can't do much."

"Yeah, it really sucks."

There was a silence between us, which is when I remembered the letter. I quickly pulled it out and handed it to Link, "Read this, it's the note that Dark left me."

Link took the note and read it. The whole time I studied his face for any expressions of surprise or fear, the same that I felt when reading it.

Link finally handed the letter back though his expression was unreasonable, "It sounds like Mr Dragmire is the enemy behind all this."

I nodded, as I knew this was true.

"Are you scared?" Link asked after awhile. He was now sitting beside me and took one of my hands.

"Does he want to kill us, like he did our parents?" I asked too afraid to meet Link's eyes.

"Maybe, but don't worry," Link lifted my chin so I had no choice but to meet his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. His hand caressed my cheek and it felt warm against my pale skin. "I'll always be here to protect you, we go through this together no matter what. Promise?"

"I promise." With that being said Link gave a warm hearted smile then leaned down and kissed me. It felt like nothing really mattered, just him and I. Before I knew it, that brief moment was over and reality came crashing back.

Link then smiled at me again and left to go upstairs, not long I did the same.

I reached the fourth floor, my head still in a daze from that kiss with Link. Though when I heard some voices I stopped and hid behind a wall, it was Saria and someone else.

"Everyone is just upside down at the moment." Saria was saying.

"I understand," The other voice said. It sounded like someone from Ganon's gang.

"I just think now's not really a good time to tell everyone about us."

"Saria, I don't want to keep sneaking around like this."

"Me neither, I'm sorry." With that they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Saria shutting her door quietly and the other person ascending the stairs. When all was quiet I slipped down the hallway and into my room where I slipped into the safety of my bed. The only familiar place in this group of drama.

**So I'm thinking about wrapping this story up in the next few chapters so I'll try not to take so long with updates but I can't guarantee anything ^^**


	16. Breaking the news

**I have a very good excuse for neglecting you all, exams! That's right I have been studying really hard for exams, but I think I failed so there wasn't any point in it. But since those two weeks of hell are over I can immerse myself in the world of LOZ! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 16: Breaking the news

The thunder cracked loudly outside, piercing the gentle rain with its flash of light. I was having another restless night so I just watched the rain make shapes on my bedroom window. It reminded me of all the many problems that my friends faced. How messy everything was, what did we ever do to deserve this? It wasn't just about me anymore, it was about everyone.

~ A day earlier ~

"You're what?!" Saria said a bit too loudly

"That's right I'm leaving," Karane said simply trying to avoid the glares that we gave her.

"But… Why?" I asked placing my hand on Saria's shoulder because she was already sobbing quietly to herself.

"My father says it's best that I move school's because all this business with Dark's death might decrease my grades."

"You told him that your happy here, right?" Saria said a bit too loudly again.

"I did, I told him that I have many good friends here and that I have never worked so hard at my education until now. But I know that my parents just want what's best for me." Karane told her news to us so convincingly that she seemed not to be at all upset.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"At the end of the day after classes, which I won't be attending, And Zelda, would you mind telling the boys I'm sure they'll take it better if they hear it from you."

I nodded and then Karane left to go back to her room, probably to pack her things.

"It was bound to happen," Midna appeared in the doorway to her room and had probably over heard the whole thing. "You can tell she isn't happy here."

Midna was probably right, Karane wasn't happy here anymore. "Maybe it's for the best."

"We should tell everyone else." Saria said.

"I will, I'll tell everyone if I happen to bump into them. We should get to class."

* * *

I sat in my usual place in homeroom and waited for Sheik to come along. He soon entered and sat down and soon realized my gloomy expression.

"What's up Zelda?"

"I have something to tell you." I said a little too seriously

"Have you finally come to recognize your feelings toward me? Have you come to confess your love!" Sheik dramatized his face going all dreamy like.

"Not quite, sorry to disappoint." I laughed; Sheik's odd speeches really were quite uplifting on one's mood. "It's about Karane, She's leaving."

"Well, I sure didn't see that one coming."

"I thought you would be more upset?" I asked seeing Sheik just had his normal usual expression.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Next was geography and Link and Pipit would be there, "Come on lets get to class." It was impossible to know what Sheik was feeling.

I sat in my usual place next to Link while Pipit sat by himself up the back. Poor guy, I wonder if he knows that Karane is leaving?

"Hey Link?" I whispered catching his attention, "We have to do something about Karane and Pipit, I mean Karane can't just leave without talking to Pipit."

"WAIT! WHAT? Karane's leaving?!" Link said a little too loudly disturbing some of the students nearby who glanced up, even Romani and Mido looked surprised. I hope they didn't hear about Karane!

Oops I totally forgot, I hadn't even told Link yet about her leaving yet. I smacked my head and sighed, "Looks like I forgot to tell you, yeah, she's leaving today."

"And you just happened to forget to tell me that one of my closest friends is leaving?!"

"Well I'm sorry, I have to tell all our friends today so it sort of slipped my mind."

"Gosh, you're a klutz Zelda," Said Link hitting the back of my head.

"So what's the big news?" Asked a familiar voice behind us.

"What do you want Romani?" Link asked unkindly.

"I just wanted to know what the big news was that you're making such a fuss over."

"It's nothing that would concern you too much Romani," I defended not wanting a big commotion.

"More like nothing you'd want to break a nail over," mumbled link, which was obviously a mistake.

"What was that you stupid dog?" Snapped Romani looking for a fight.

"Nothing, he's just not feeling well today," Things were getting out of hand and I had to make Romani get away before Link really dug a hole for himself. I could already see it in my head, Link sitting in a deep hole looking miserable. That wasn't good.

But before I could think of any more scenario's I saw Romani being called away by her sister Malon who was at the door.

"That was a close one," I sighed.

"All that comes out of her mouth is shit."

"You seem mad link?"

"Damn right!" The bell rang and Link got up and stormed out of the class leaving me sitting there by myself.

Next was History, time to break the news to Midna.

* * *

I walked in the History room to see everyone already there, walking up to where Midna sat I opened my mouth prepared to break the news the nicest way possible.

"I know." Midna dropped like a bombshell, leaving me standing there awkwardly. I opened my mouth again to ask she how was handling it.

"I'm pretty pissed at the moment." Midna dropped again.

"How is it you know exactly what I'm going to say?!"

"I have supernatural powers, which allow me to read people's minds."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

"Actually I was there this morning."

"Miss Harkinian will you please take your seat, I have zero tolerance for mischief today." Boomed Mr Dragmire

I quickly took my seat feeling defeated by the wits of Midna, I glanced behind at Midna to find her stuffing sharp needles into a tingle doll that looked like it had been poked more then a hundred times. Midna just gave me the creeps sometimes.

I sat there listening to the droning voice of Mr Dragmire talking about some old legends or what not.

"Harkinian, you find this boring?" Mr Dragmire asked suddenly catching me off guard.

"Well it's interesting, but it's not like it's real." It was the truth I didn't really believe in all this heroic business.

"So you think this is a joke, well let me tell you that you are in History, and history is always real, REAL I SAY!"

The class was silent and everyone was staring at Mr Dragmire.

"Dude… Calm down." Sheik muttered in the silence, making Saria stifle a laugh.

I sat down quickly feeling pretty awkward about the silence, which was broken by the sound of the bell.

* * *

Lucky there was no one else that I had to break the news to so by the time lunch came I was glad to be walking with all my friends, that is until Ruto came on the scene.

"Oh, Link my darling I've been looking all over for you. I made you lunch so you'll be sitting with me." And just like that Link was dragged away.

"What just happened?"

"I actually don't know."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Ruto just came and dragged him off?" Asked Saria as we looked across the lunchroom at Link who was crowded around by Ruto and her friends.

"Poor man, you got to feel sorry for him." Pipit said sympathetically.

"Yeah, you can almost see his fuming embarrassment." Sheik said laughing.

"So you get a kick out of other people's misfortune, huh." I asked staring dagger's at Sheik.

"When it's you saying that you make it sound so dirty." Sheik said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're not gay, Sheik?" Asked Midna eating her salad in peace.

"How did you come to that conclusion Midna darling?"

"I can read people's minds."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

"How, how could you let me suffer that cruel fate." Link suddenly said coming to take a seat.

"You don't look so great," Saria said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"She made me eat something she calls food."

"By she I guess you're referring to Ruto."

Link nodded his head without lifting it from the table, "I think she poisoned me."

The bell made us all drag Link from the lunchroom and to class where he was still mopping about how he had suffered.

We still all planned to go see Karane before she left, with luck she wouldn't be leaving until tonight.

**So I hope that was a pretty long chapter to satisfy you all, please review if you liked it ^_^ xx And on a side note I accidently made a mistake but it should be fixed as well as any spelling errors.  
**


End file.
